Bitter Sweet
by Victory Goddess
Summary: Upon arriving in the Hamptons, Emily encounters the billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne. He secretly feels a connection to her. Emily also meets the wanted vigilante Batman. Do Batman and Bruce Wayne have a connection to her plans of revenge?
1. Chapter 1

I know this is a weird idea for a crossover but I wanted to try this. I was listening to music from Revenge and Batman Begins. They had a dark tone to it somehow. I realized Bruce and Emily are a bit similar: they want to avenge their parents' deaths, they were taught how to fight in Asian countries and they have close confidants (Nolan and Alfred). The only real difference is that Emily is more ruthless and has a gun. This is set during the episodes of the first season in Revenge and just after The Dark Knight. This is a Bruce/Emily romance so instead of being with Daniel in the episodes it's going to be Bruce. Please read, review and tell me how I can improve.

* * *

Labor Day Weekend

It was a big night in the Hamptons. Daniel Grayson was to be engaged to the seemingly Miss Perfect, Ashley Davenport. The night sky had no stars. It was a perfect clear night to party. It looked as if nothing would go full moon was out, shining upon the dark murky ocean. On the golden sandy beach a figure fell to the ground. Blood came out of the figure's back. Another person held a hand gun and fired two more shots. No one could hear anything because of the fireworks. The Graysons naturally knew how to hold a party.

In front of Grayson Manor was where everyone was. It was all elaborate and fancy. There was a board with a sideshow of pictures of Daniel and Ashley. The guests were having a good time, chatting and gossiping. Fireworks were in the sky. Charlotte and Declan were talking to each other. In fact the engaged couple were nowhere to be seen.

Emily Thorne looked at the stack of wine glasses. Her usually curly blonde hair was tied in a sophisticated bun and she wore a red dress for the theme: which was Fire and Ice. She tried to see if she could find Ashley. She felt the presence of someone behind her. She immediately whirled around and was relieved: it was her boyfriend: Gotham's Prince, Bruce Wayne. He wore his usual black suit and tie. He had put gel in his black hair.

"Don't sneak up on me again," Emily sighed.

"I'm sorry," he replied and illuminated his well known smile, "you're looking for Ashley, right?"

"I was trying to..."

Nolan Ross then casually strolled to where Bruce was. Bruce never minded Nolan as they were friends. Nolan wore a suit like Bruce but it was red and white. It was an awkward silence before Nolan decided to say anything.

"Nice to see you two lovebirds," he greeted.

"You shouldn't be here Nolan," Emily hissed.

Nolan pretended to not look offended.

"That makes two of us. This is Bruce's sort of thing."

Sometimes he was annoying but he was her closest friend but she treated him like an older brother and he treated her like a younger sister he was supposed to look out for. A woman with long curly brown hair and a red dress rushed toward Emily, in a quick manner that was supposed to be serious.

"Ashley! Where's Daniel?"

"Daniel wanted to walk on the beach for a bit. It's been some time and he has to be here for Victoria's speech," Ashley panicked.

She always panicked at even the smallest things.

Emily was at a loss of words. Bruce saw how hard she was thinking about it.

"Nolan and I will find Daniel-"

Immediately Bruce was cut off by a high pitched scream.

"Mom! It's Daniel!"

It was Charlotte. She had a bikini on and was visibly stressed. Emily, Bruce, Nolan and Ashley looked at the younger girl in shock. Victoria Grayson, who was about to say the speech, looked at Charlotte with absolute horror. She quickly ran after Charlotte, who ran to the beach. She was followed by everyone else there.

"Daniel!" Victoria screamed.

Conrad and Ashley were right behind her, with shock plastered on their faces.

On the beach lay the lifeless body on its back. Declan Porter was examining the body.

"Step away from my son!" Victoria growled.

Declan meekly obeyed and stepped back.

Ashley stood by Victoria's side. Everyone else stood behind as Victoria pushed the body to the other side to see the face...

* * *

Five Months earlier...

Emily stood outside the beach house.

"This is the best you can get Miss Thorne," the lady, who was showing Emily the house, replied.

Emily looked at the view of a manor with a little smirk on her face. 'Of course it's the best,' she thought.

On the balcony was a double infinity sign engraved on it. Emily looked at it sadly, remembering memories of her childhood. How her father said double infinity was how much he loved and cared about her. Remembering it just wanted to make Emily cry but she didn't dwell on it. Memories came back from the summers as a child. She remembered walking on the pier that was in front of the house. Now this place was owned by the Davis couple. So many memories gone.

"That's Grayson Manor," the lady reminded Emily.

Emily smiled: everything would go to plan.

"I'll take it."

"Really? That's great."

* * *

It had been a day since Batman was declared a fugitive by the police. Bruce was visibly distraught: the police were after Batman, the Joker seemed to have won and the love of his life was dead.

Bruce sat on a chair in the penthouse living room. He had a clear view of Gotham. He still had his Kevlar armor on. He buried his face in his hands. He had failed Gotham. The thought of the police finding out who he was terrified him.

Alfred walked to where Bruce sat. Alfred hated seeing Bruce looking defeated. He looked down at the Kevlar. He saw bit of blood on his Master's stomach. A bullet wound.

"Master Bruce, Victoria Grayson's Party is in a couple of days. The charity one-"

"I know Alfred," Bruce snapped.

"Sir it's time you relax as a person. I'm sure Batman can have a break for a day plus... We need to cure that bullet wound you've got."

Bruce sighed. Alfred knew how to brighten the mood up and act so casual about it.

"Tell Victoria Grayson I'll go," Bruce said, with no interest, "and-"

"I know you got shot by a damn bullet. I'll take care of it since you make a bloody mess while trying to clean your wounds," Alfred joked.

Bruce laughed and smiled at Alfred. He got out of his chair and proceeded to the Penthouse H.Q for Batman.

'Master Wayne needs a woman who can cure his stubbornness,' Alfred thought as he took the breakfast tray. He grabbed the phone and dialed Victoria's number.

* * *

Victoria Grayson was finishing off a meetiher about the Memorial Day Party. She looked at her best friend, Lydia Davis. Her friend was in a tough time. Victoria sat in the biggest couch, which looked like a throne and hence her nickname 'Queen Victoria'.

"It's a shame you and Michael aren't together anymore. You were one of the couples everyone rooted for," one of the women commented.

"He found a woman half my age," Lydia said, with no emotion.

"It's all right Lydia," Victoria answered, putting on her famous smile.

A maid ran towards Victoria.

"Someone wants to talk to you," the maid stated.

"Ok," Victoria said, unsure of who it may.

The maid gave her the phone politely, before running off.

"Victoria Grayson speaking. Who is this?"

"It's Alfred Pennyworth, Mrs. Grayson."

"Alfred as in Bruce Wayne's butler."

"Yes, I am Master Wayne's butler. You invited him to your Memorial Day Party."

"I remember inviting him."

"He says he is coming."

"That's great."

"See you later, Mrs. Grayson-"

"Call me Victoria, Alfred and see you later," she smiled, and then hung up.

Lydia strolled to where Victoria put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Lydia questioned.

"Bruce Wayne's butler."

" Gotham's Prince is coming all the way to the Hamptons," Lydia said with disbelief.

Victoria nodded a yes.

Everyone in the meeting about the party, had left. Charlotte Grayson then walked in wearing a pink bikini and her long curly brown hair was down.

"Do I look good enough for a tan Mom," Charlotte asked.

"You need another bathing suit."

"Compared to what my friends have, this is a burka," Charlotte retorted.

Victoria sighed. She sometimes didn't understand teenage girls.

* * *

Emily was analyzing a video on YouTube on the David Clarke trial, which was the testimony Lydia Davis gave. She decided her first target would be Lydia, her father's secretary, who gave a false testimony. It disgusted Emily that people who knew David's nature would betray him so willingly. For that they were going to pay.

She knew she had to be quick because Ashley would be arriving soon.

Emily also discovered Conrad and Lydia were having a sexual affair behind Victoria's back. If she could expose Lydia, Lydia would run away so she wouldn't face Victoria's wrath.

She smiled. All would go well and according to plan. Her next stop was South Fork Inn.

* * *

Jack Porter wasn't so sure on how he could help his father. He stroked his dark hair back. He also couldn't help thinking about the blonde haired woman he met this morning in the park. Sammy usually didn't warm up to anyone that fast.

He was shocked that the Stoaway was bankrupt. He remembered that Nolan Ross wanted to buy his boat, Amanda. That was it!

Nolan was a billionairre and would probably pay anything to get the boat. He could strike a deal with Nolan...but he had no idea where Nolan could be now.

* * *

Bruce was driving his sleek black Lambhorgini. He had done his hair nicely and straight. He wore black sunglasses. The window of his car was open and felt the wind in his face. Alfred was right; Batman could have a little break. He wore his casual black t-shirt and blue jeans. Before the party, he planned to go for a swim; it was of the things the Hamotons were famous for.

He decided to stop at the South Fork Inn, for a break and a drink. As he walked forward he saw a woman about his age with curly blonde hair, walk in. She was wearing a t-shirt with blue, red and white stripes and a denim blue skirt.

The woman sat at a table several meters from the entrance. Bruce took his seat and paid no attention to the woman. It was Emily. She kept a careful eye for Conrad and Lydia. She saw Lydia walk in first and then Conrad, two minutes later. She got out of her chair to act the next phase of her carefully woven plan.

* * *

Everyone was shocked when Conrad was hauled in an ambulance. Lydia appeared visibly stressed. People from nearby buildings rushed to see the commotion. People were whispering about 'food poison'. Emily then walked up to Lydia, acting unsuspicious.

"Oh my God! Is that your husband?" Emily gasped.

Lydia didn't reply but just stared at Conrad with a blank face. She walked away.

"I wonder if he's going to be alright," commented a voice.

Emily turned to see a man of her age wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He had a handsome and youthful face. He wore black sunglasses giving him that bad boy look.

"I wonder that too," Emily replied.

"What's your name?" the man asked politely.

"Emily," she replied, "Emily Thorne."

"My name's Bruce-"

"As in Bruce Wayne."

"Uhh yeah."

"I've seen pictures of you in the Gotham Gazette."

"Oh...that," Bruce said, "see you later...Emily Thorne," he said in his charismatic voice that got women in screams.

Emily smiled and waved.

* * *

On the day of the party, Ashley was in her party control freak mode. She spent all morning perfecting everything. The party was in a boat.

"You've done a great job," Emily commented.

"You've seen Titanic?"

"I'm sure I have," Emily responded.

The two friends walked toward the largest boat. Emily then saw a guy in a black tuxedo. She couldn't see his face because he was talking to another man with a grey suit.

"Who are grey suit boy and black suit boy?" Emily inquired, "Since you know everyone."

"Grey suit boy is Daniel Grayson, Victoria's tragic spawn. Black suit boy is Bruce Wayne, playboy from-"

"Gotham City," Emily finished.

"That's right."

* * *

Bruce was talking to Daniel. It was about business and joining of companies.

"Imagine Wayne Enterprises and Grayson Global teaming up; we'd be unstoppable," Daniel said.

"It would be impressive," Bruce agreed, "but Gotham isn't close by."

"Good point."

Bruce then stared out to see the deck. He saw the Graysons' party planner, Ashley. He remembered being introduced to her earlier. Next to her was someone who looked recognizable. She had curly blonde hair and was wearing a white dress. He recognized her now; it was Emily Thorne, who he saw at the South Fork Inn.

Soon she disappeared in the crowd. Victoria walked joined the conversation.

"I'm glad you could make it Bruce," she replied.

"It's nice to be somewhere like this."

"Apparently Gotham's vigilante Batman is highly wanted by the police for murdering the lawyer, Harvey Dent."

"I thought that someone dressed as a bat would have issues but what he's done is unacceptable. Harvey Dent was a hero for the whole city," Bruce stated.

"It's unfortunate about what happened to him."

Bruce swallowed nervously. If only they knew the truth; Harvey was willing to kill a child and leave it for chance to decide. It made him guilty that he and Gordon had to lie from the innocent.

Victoria left to go inside. Daniel left to go somewhere to talk to other guests. Bruce wanted to see the view of the ocean. He then felt someobe trip over him and heard the sound of a liquid to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," a voice apologized.

He recognized the voice; it was Emily's.

"It's ok Emily," Bruce answered, as he got up.

"Funny how we've encountered each other again," Emily said.

Emily was silently cursing herself. She didn't mean to trip but was focused on something else.

They both took a seat and sat down.

"So why did you come all the way to the Hamptons from Gotham?" Emily asked.

"I've been here a few times. It's a nice change. Gotham is a bit mad. There's a person in a costume to fight crime and masked villains; it's crazy."

Emily laughed.

"That's interesting."

"My parents knew Victoria and Conrad-"

Emily froze. Could someone like him be part of her revenge. Bruce Wayne seemed too nice and flirty.

"-but they weren't friends-"

Emily was relieved but she still had to be careful.

"-although they did think of joining up Grayson Global and Wayne Enterprises."

"If that happened you and the Grayson's would be quite powerful."

"My parents were killed before any arrangements and concerns could be made," Bruce said, sadly.

"I've lost my parents too. I'm sure your parents would be proud of you," Emily replied, sincere.

"That was a nice conversation Miss Thorne."

"Call me Emily."

"Of course Emily."

"That's better Mr. Wayne."

"You can call me Bruce."

"Of course Bruce."

Bruce smiled. Emily seemed really understanding and friendly.

Everyone at the ship gathered around to hear Victoria's speech.

Nolan Ross gads his camera on, ready to record.

"The winner of the Van Gogh art piece is my very own best Lydia Davis."

Everyone clapped. Victoria whispered to the security guard to take Lydia away.

"Unfortunately Lydia can't stay here any longer and she won't be here for a while."

Emily smirked. Her plan had worked beautifully. Victoria made a fool out of Lydia. 'That's what you get for giving as false testimony,' she thought.

Nolan had caught everything on tape.

* * *

Later at his mansion, Nolan was analyzing the tape. He saw one of a young blonde woman who accidentally tripped over Bruce Wayne. He zoomed to see the woman's face.

"Why if it isn't Amanda Clarke with Bruce Wayne," he taunted.

Except she wasn't introduced as Amanda. The party planner introduced her as Emily Thorne. He would have to pay her a visit.

* * *

Emily had grabbed the photo of her targets. Where Lydia Davis was in the picture, she crossed out Lydia's face. She smiled. It had been so easy. How she accused Conrad of being Lydia's husband in Victoria's face was priceless but she couldn't get in trouble because she was just a new arrival or so everyone thought.

There was a distant knock on the door. She cautiously walked toward the door and opened it. She was relieved because it wasn't who she thought it was but she was annoyed.

"What are you doing here Nolan?" Emily asked.

"I could ask the same thing...Amanda."

That was it. Emily then tackled Nolan to the floor. He managed to cower against a wall where she put her hand at his neck.

"I know how to silence you in many different ways. It isn't hard."

"Please don't do that. I just want to help you Emily."

"Then stay out of my way," she hissed.

* * *

Bruce was staying in a nice house. It wasn't as big as Wayne Manor but it was about the size of the Penthouse. It was luxurious and it had a swimming pool. He had a large room to himself. He then walked towards his hidden garage where all his Batman stuff was. He looked at his Batsuit. Being Batman provided an escape to his usual life. Criminals feared his name but it seemed the criminals were the only ones who thought it was phony of Batman to murder someone. They knew he wouldn't break his moral code. It was funny to think this instant the police were stupid and the criminals weren't.

It was torture to look at the suit. Without thinking he put the suit on. He looked at the Tumbler (Lucius always had a spare); it was ready for use as well as the other technologies Batman used. He stepped into the Tumbler. Batman then drove off in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I thank everyone who has read this story so far. There are a few questions that I need to ask: Do you want Emily to figure out Batman's identity? Should I do a sequel that's set in season 2? Should Bruce find out Emily's true intentions?

You can PM me or post a review about your opinion. I like listening to the readers' ideas; it gets me pumped. Enjoy Chapter 2.

* * *

12 weeks earlier before the engagement party...

"Go Daniel!" Victoria shouted.

It was a sunny day and Daniel was playing a game of polo on horseback. Conrad was sitting next to her, along with Charlotte. The sun shone down upon the oval. There were other competitive polo players. The horses ran around the oval and their riders were determined to hit the ball.

Emily was there. She had chose her next target: Bill Harmon. Bill was very close to her father; so close that she even called him 'Uncle Bill'. Now she was getting revenge on him.

Bill appeared and sat next to the Graysons. 'Typical,' Emily thought to herself, 'co-conspirator meets leading conspirators.'

Ashley had been standing next to Emily. She didn't focus at all; she was obviously eying Daniel.

"Got the hots for Daniel," Emily questioned to Ashley.

"Well I-"

"Who has the hots for my son?" a cold voice asked.

Emily shuddered; Victoria knew how to be ominous and how to make an appearance. Victoria was like a predator and they were the prey. Emily was determined to switch the tables but do it stealthily and less threatening.

"We were joking Mrs. Grayson," Emily assured.

Victoria didn't look convinced. Conrad was busily talking to Bill. Charlotte was texting on her phone. Victoria then walked back to where her husband was.

"Don't do that again," Ashley whispered, as they walked to the dining area.

"So you do have the hots for Daniel," Emily said, with a cunning smile on her face.

"So what if I like Daniel?" Ashley sighed.

"I won't tell anyone. I reckon you should make a move; guys like Daniel don't stay single for long," Emily advised.

"I know. What about you and Bruce Wayne. You two were totally into each other and talking," Ashley replied.

Emily was taken back by surprise.

"There's nothing going on between us Ashley."

Ashley put on a 'seriously' look. Ashley then walked to where Victoria was to discuss future parties with Conrad and Bill. She remembered when it was her birthday and how Bill was there. It was a perfect life.

* * *

In the Stowaway, Jack was busily serving everyone. Declan was sitting on a chair and was texting Charlotte.

"A little help man," Jack pleaded.

"It's my break," Declan answered, still texting and not really paying attention.

"Break's over," said Jack and Declan's father.

"You should have thought about it when you fired half the staff last week," Declan retorted.

"Don't be a smartass," Jack said.

Declan put on his annoyed look. The phone randy and their father answered it. Charlotte texted Declan saying she was at a polo match and was bored. Their father put down the phone.

"We have to close after lunch."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

Their father left to go upstairs.

What's his problem?" Declan asked.

"We're closing up early."

"Sweet," Declan said excitedly, texting Charlotte.

When Declan finished Jack was nowhere to be seen. 'I guess I could use the boat,' he thought excitedly.

* * *

Charlotte was in one of the white tents. She received Declan's text. It was crowded.

"Whose boat Charlotte?" her boyfriend, Adam, asked with an obvious tint of jealousy.

"Just a friend's."

* * *

The polo match was still going on. Victoria and Conrad were still cheering for Daniel. Daniel was close to what ghee had to hit but another player got before him.

"Your boy's not doing well Grayson," said Bill Harmon's familiar voice.

Bill wore his blue coat and sand colored pants; his business attire.

"It's not half time; there's plenty of game time left," Conrad answered, defending Daniel's effort.

"Care to back that up with a wager," Bill retorted.

"If I stopped playing games with you, I would have fired you eighteen years ago," Conrad smirked.

Bill smiled.

"That's the particular game that went well for both of us. Remember all those years ago how you arranged Thomas and Martha Wayne's murder. I can understand if you don't want to throw anymore money on your son."

Conrad's face went serious.

"Shut up Bill. You don't know who's listening. Thomas and Martha's son is here."

"What the hell is Bruce doing in the Hamptons?"

"He's staying for the summer."

"I'll leave him on the playing field, put your money where your mouth is and I'll take back the five points."

"I'm willing to take that bet," a new voice challenged.

Bill and Conrad turned around. Conrad recognized the new speaker. It was Emily.

"Hello again Mr. and Mrs. Grayson," Emily greeted.

"Miss Thorne, what a pleasant surprise."

'Of course it is,' Emily silently thought. Victoria turned to Conrad and discussed when they met Emily.

"Gotta like a girl who's after what she wants," Bill complimented, "Bill Harmon."

Bill extended his hand towards Emily for a handshake.

"Emily Thorne."

"You wouldn't want your money around him; he'll take it," Conrad joked.

"I know a good bet when I see it," Emily smiled.

The four looked at the race and saw Daniel rush past. Conrad's phone beeped and Victoria saw the caller: Lydia Davis.

* * *

Nolan and Bruce were talking. Nolan was wearing a white coat while Bruce was wearing his usual sleek black suit.

"It's great you decided to spend the summer here," Nolan said.

"I remember coming here before my parents' deaths. It's nice to be reliving some good memories."

"That's totally understandable,"Nolan sympathized.

Ashley walked past.

"Hey! Party Planner!" Nolan yelled out.

Ashley had a scowl on her face. Bruce elbowed Nolan and laughed. Nolan laughed as well. Ashley then had a shocked look on her face and disappeared in the crowd.

"The vigilante Batman was spotted last night," Nolan said.

"Really?" Bruce questioned, really he was blaming himself for being reckless.

"He's left Gotham and roams in the Hamptons. The next thing you know he'll be in China."

That was slightly funny because China was where Batman trained.

Nolan's phone then began ringing.

"Hello?"

* * *

Jack was at the harbor, looking down at the Amanda.

"I thought we had a deal on the boat."

The wind was blowing in Jack's face.

"Bank managing blah blah. Whenever's convenient."

"Now," Jack finalized.

"See you soon."

* * *

Nolan put his phone down. Bruce was looking at somewhere else. He was looking at Emily. Nolan thought that was weird. Emily smiled and waved and Bill was nearby. He and Bruce left.

"You know Nolan Ross and Bruce Wayne?"

"I've been close with Nolan and I met Bruce recently."

"We should discuss this; here's where my office is and we can get into market."

Bill then left to the oval.

* * *

After the polo game, Victoria retreated to her own area. She was casually approached by Frank Stevens, the head of the Graysons' security.

"Hello Frank," Victoria greeted.

"Hi Victoria," he casually stated.

Victoria looked at the tracks. She saw Daniel still on his horse. He was surrounded by Ashley, Emily and...Bruce Wayne?

"Why is Bruce Wayne still here?" Victoria questioned, with a serious expression.

"He's staying for the summer. If anything's wrong at Wayne Enterprises he'll return to Gotham," Frank answered.

"Are you sure he isn't interested in Emily."

"What makes you say that Victoria?"

"They were engaging in a conversation at the Memorial Party and not too long ago here. She smiles at him. It's like he has fallen under a trance."

"They are just flirting and Bruce's always in a trance with women."

"Something's strange about her; I just know it. Look up everything you can about Emily Thorne and I mean everything."

Frank nodded and left. Victoria stared at where Daniel, Ashley, Emily and Bruce were. They were all in an engaged conversation. She stood up and went to find Charlotte and Conrad.

* * *

"You did great Daniel," Ashley praised, giving him a smile.

"Thank you Ashley," Daniel responded.

Daniel then spotted Emily.

"What's your name?" Daniel asked.

"Emily Thorne. I already know your name."

Bruce was patting the mare, Daniel was on.

"Nice horse Dan."

"That's nice of you Bruce."

Bruce laughed as he patted the mare again.

"Apparently Batman was spotted last night," Daniel said.

"The vigilante from Gotham?" Ashley replied, with disbelief.

Emily froze. If Batman was in the Hamptons it'd be harder to sneak out at night and hide in the shadows. After all that was the Dark Knight's specialty. Then again, meeting Batman would be a cool opportunity. In fact fighting Batman sounded thrilling.

"Isn't Gotham City Batman's home?" Emily asked, curiously and with interest.

"Yes but since he's wanted I doubt he'll stay," Bruce answered.

Something seemed strange when Bruce said that but for now Emily had to brush it aside and focus on her revenge on Bill Harmon.

Soon Emily left.

"Wait!" Bruce said.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"You want to go out some time; dinner or..." Bruce said trailing off. He hoped Nolan's suggestion would work after all Nolan could probably say something to Emily about his feelings.

"Sure," Emily answered.

* * *

Jack was writing stuff out while Nolan was exploring the boat.

"Nice deal Porter."

"Thanks."

"You're going to have to stay because I have no idea how to use this."

Jack mentally slapped himself. The duo then went off sailing in the sea.

* * *

Declan was tidying up for Charlotte's arrival. He heard a knock and then her voice.

"Gimme a sec."

After putting the bottle away, he opened the door and was a bit dismayed at Charlotte's friends. They looked around the bar with no interest.

At the docks there was no sign of the boat.

* * *

In the evening Emily examined a picture of her father, herself and Bill. She read the letter her father had written to her. A distant memory came back to her: how Bill was supposedly was blackmailed by Conrad.

She watched a YouTube video on Bill's false testimony.

* * *

It was a sunny day in the city. It was some distance from the Hamptons. It was a scenic sight.

Bill was giving Emily a tour around his office.

"In the years Grayson has gone soft."

His secretary came up to them. She had long black hair and pale skin. Her suit except for her white blouse was the same color as her hair.

"Amanda Thomas, this is Emily Thorne."

Both women shook hands.

The two then went inside the office. Bill went on his computer and typed his password. Emily carefully watched which letters he typed.

"For your eyes only."

Emily looked at what the computer showed. It was investments over five years. The graphs displayed were quite high. It was impressive but Emily planned to take it down.

"That's incredible; you've given me a lot to think about."

* * *

Lydia Davis was in the same city and was patiently waiting for a car to pick her up. A black car unexpectedly appeared and Frank stepped out.

"Miss Davis," Frank beckoned her toward the car.

When Lydia stepped in she saw Conrad on the phone.

"I'm ruined," Lydia sighed, "Michael showed these to the attorney."

It was pictures of Lydia and Conrad kissing and hugging by a window.

"I get nothing," Lydia frowned.

* * *

Emily walked out from the lift.

"This is Emily," she said speaking on the phone.

"Emily, I have some bad news; the beach house sold to someone else."

Emily had a mortified look on her face.

* * *

Bruce was relaxing by the pool at his summer home. He managed to convince Alfred to come.

"Nice place Master Bruce."

Bruce was laying on his chair with his sunglasses on.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Uhh...no."

"How was your patrol last night?"

"Nothing interesting; the Hamptons is more quieter."

"You're thinking about someone."

"What!"

"Do tell Master Bruce," Alfred joked; teasing Bruce about women was fun.

* * *

Nolan walked toward his car. He opened the door.

"I told you to stay out of my way!" Emily cautioned, "you stole my house."

"If I didn't 'steal' your house, Victoria would have."

"How did you know that?"

"I hacked the real estate's computer."

"Why is it you need to be apart of this?"

"When I met your dad, everyone was laughing at me. He was the only one who had faith in me. The reason NolCorp exists is because of him."

Emily sat back absorbing the information.

"The house is in your name."

Emily got out of the car.

* * *

In a restaurant, Bill and Emily sat down.

"It's nice hearing from you so soon."

"You made a great case," Emily stated.

"You made a great decision."

"I ensure all the important things will be in your portfolio."

Emily smiled. It was all falling perfectly.

"That's what I'm counting on."

"Where your money is that's where my money is," Bill smiled.

'Of course,' Emily thought.

Bill sipped his drink.

* * *

Jack knew the business was letting his father down. He badly wanted to help his father despite the fact he would have to give up on his dreams. He overheard his father talking on the phone.

* * *

Bruce and Nolan met up at a café.

"You should arrange a surprise date; she'll be surprised. Ring her."

"This better work," Bruce said, dialing Emily's number.

"It will. I'm one of Emily's oldest friends."

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Emily it's Bruce. I was wondering: do you like surprises?"

"Sure."

"How about I pick you up at six."

"Great."

"See you then."

Bruce put his phone down.

"I told you so."

* * *

Emily watched live news. The graphs on Bill Harmon's company was going down. The woman rambled on how the graph was going down and how Nolan Ross was the richest man in the world next to Bruce Wayne.

Bill rang her.

"Hey, you didn't tell anyone about the Alcom."

""I trust this person I told."

"Ok."

Bill put down the phone. Amanda Thomas walked up to him and began yelling at the workers.

"Buy everything now!"

Bill's face paled. Who was responsible?

* * *

"We'll take you live to Nolan Ross," the news reporter said.

Nolan was walking on the docks and holding his iPad to record himself. Bruce was walking next to him but not in the recording zone.

"It seems someone has a big mouth," Nolan stated.

Emily smirked. It was as if he meant her, specifically.

* * *

Bill was appalled at what Nolan was saying. People were rushing around had his eyes on the T.V.

Amanda was watching the T.V as well. Bill was extremely worried.

"If you value your jobs, keep your mouths closed."

* * *

Emily made a few calls regarding 'Emily Thorne's portfolio'. She slyly claimed herself to be a woman from Bill's office. She was at her home analyzing the people she needed to call. Bill foolishly put the people's names on the folio. It was so easy!

* * *

Frank and Victoria were in the study room in Grayson Manor. Frank held the promised information about Emily. He read it out and showed pictures.

"She was in the Equestrian Club, like she said during the morning tea."

"Is this when you say 'I told you so'," Victoria sighed.

"I also found her records in the Landmark Committee along with Michael Davis."

"Lydia's husband," Victoria gasped with disbelief.

* * *

The office was dark and no one but Bill and Amanda were in there. Bill was wearing his famous blue suit. He was thinking. Amanda was worried.

"It's been leaked; we're finished," Amanda sighed.

Bill sat down in his desk defeated.

* * *

It was a beautiful landscape by the beach. There were huge rugged cliffs and waves washing ashore. The sun was setting, casting a glow in the sky.

Bruce and Emily were walking together. Emily was wearing a white dress and shawl. Her hair was in a bun. Bruce was wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans. He had taken off his sunglasses.

"What do you think of the Hamptons?" Emily asked.

"It's a beautiful place. You can't get places like this in Gotham. It's crazy over there."

Emily smiled. Then she asked a question, that was bugging her.

"Is Victoria usually weary of people."

"She's usually not interested. She can't judge you; she doesn't know you well."

The waves lapped over the beach. Some people were swimming.

"Are you friends with Nolan?"

"Why do you need to know that?" Bruce joked.

"You're very funny," Emily sarcastically joked but with a smile.

"Nolan's nice. He's not what everyone thinks. I'm glad he's got the success he deserves."

"That's nice of you."

"You're not bad yourself."

The two then sat down on the rocks.

"I was always meant to inherit Wayne Enterprises...what about your family?" Bruce asked out if curiosity.

"My mother was nice, caring and smart," Emily paused briefly, "my father was special."

"They sound quite nice."

"They passed away when I was a kid."

"I know how that feels Emily. It's sad but we have each other."

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"Just me and I know you are an only child too."

* * *

The sky was almost dark. Bruce and Emily were walking towards by he beach house. The sea was completely calm. They heard the whining of a dog. Emily saw Sammy run toward her. From the side of the house Nolan and Jack appeared.

"Are we early?" Nolan asked.

Emily turned to her door.

"Surprise!" Ashley shouted.

Emily's house was full of people. There was a banner reading: Welcome to the Hamptons Emily. Jack and Nolan smiled back at Emily when she looked their way.

Emily was shocked but worried. What if someone found her secret box containing her revenge plans!

As soon as she went in she went to where Nolan was standing.

"I thought we had an understanding Ems. I know it was you who leaked the information."

"I know," Emily sighed, "but look."

She handed Nolan her phone. Bill Harmon was being flogged by the media.

"He's ruined."

Nolan smirked.

"Bruce had to leave early and said he's sorry."

* * *

Jack and Declan's father went down the stairs toward the dining area. He saw three boys beating up Declan. Two were holding him and the other was punching him in the face. He had a bloody nose.

"Hey!"

The boys immediately turned and fled.

"Lemme help you up."

"You're drunk!" Declan angrily shouted.

"They'll get what's coming."

"They'll have girls and money. I'll have crap and be a loser like you."

Declan ran upstairs. His father then bent down and suffered a heart attack.

* * *

"I discovered a public anomaly on Emily," Frank's voice said in the phone to Victoria.

"What kind?"

"From the ages of sixteen to eighteen it's like she didn't exist. All her information is kept by the court."

"I want you to follow her. I want to know everything."

Victoria stood on the balcony of Grayson Manor watching Emily's house. The guests from Emily's welcoming had left. She watched Emily exchanging farewells to the guests including Daniel. Victoria swore Bruce Wayne was there but he wasn't.

'Where did Bruce go?' Victoria thought as she slowly looked up at the night sky.

* * *

Batman stood on the top of the tallest building in the city. The city was New York and it was where Bill had worked. He told Alfred in his com that he planned to investigate the falling of Bill's company. He regretted leaving Emily but it was crucial. Around the whole of New York lights were on and Batman was forced to hide in the shadows. Batman was officially wanted anywhere.

"I'm arriving at Bill's company Alfred," Batman said in his com.

"Be careful Master Bruce."

"I'll be fine Alfred," Batman said in his raspy voice.

He heard Alfred muttering about breaking a promise to his parents. Batman sighed about how Alfred was worried. He had been gone for seven years, was trained by ninjas, saved Gotham and probably faced the world's most insane mad man, Joker.

Using one of his gadgets he found an entrance inside the building. Before he went in he had to disable security. He went on his hacking device. The next thing was that he was shocked: the security was already disabled.

'That's strange,' Batman thought.

He went inside to Bill's office. Nothing of interest was inside. He looked at the printer. He remembered there was five pieces of paper now there was only four.

'How peculiar,' he thought.

He needed pictures of the office. After taking the pictures he sent them to Alfred. He carefully examined the area. There was no trace of anything. This person was very clever and cunning: the person disabled the security and left no trace of who they were whatsoever. There were no finger prints anywhere. Batman heard a beep from his hacking device: the security would be enabled in thirty seconds.

He quickly fled to the hall way to find a way to the room where the balcony was.

"Fifteen seconds," said the computer voice.

Batman ran inside the room and locked the door with one of his key like devices. He opened the glass door to the balcony.

"Five seconds."

He locked the glass door with the same gadget. Batman then jumped off the balcony and glided over the large city.


	3. Chapter 3

I thank highlander348 and kindleflame5 for some ideas and suggestions. I will do a sequel set in season 2 but I want to get it on DVD which won't be for a while. In the next chapter I do have an Emily and Batman fight planned. Enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

In Batman's Hamptons hideout, Bruce and Alfred examined the pictures of Bill's office. This was a case Bruce didn't want to let go. He wanted to solve the mystery. There was a reason why Batman is dubbed 'The World's Greatest Detective'.

"Something's not right Alfred..." Bruce trailed off.

He wasn't in the Batsuit but in a black shirt and track pants. Alfred sighed. Bruce kept analyzing the photo as to expect something would pop out.

"Not everyone is stupid Master Bruce."

"Maybe this was done by a professional."

There was no evidence but the amount of paper in the printer. Bruce came back earlier than he usually did. Alfred just wanted to go to sleep.

"Let's examine it later in the morning."

Bruce looked at the time on his watch; it was 3.00 AM. He sighed and decided to reluctantly leave the Hideout. He looked at the Tumbler, Batsuit and the other sets of equipment. The equipment stood ready to use.

* * *

Emily was opening her infinity box. It was night outside and she was all alone. She was sitting in her living room. Suddenly the door knocked. Emily had a puzzled expression. The door was kicked down and standing in the door's place was an FBI agent. Soon more agents appeared.

"Let me go!" Emily protested.

"How long did you think you can really hide for...Amanda," said the voice of Victoria Grayson.

Victoria walked to Emily who was held by two FBI agents.

"You must be stupid as your father."

* * *

Emily immediately woke up. It was just a dream. There were no FBI agents or Victoria Grayson. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was still dark outside. She heard something and decided to investigate it.

She turned on the lamp in her living room and went to get her infinity box, which was on the table. She put the box in a drawer. From the drawer she withdrew a gun and held it as she walked toward the door.

Emily then heard a whimper. Outside of the door she saw a Golden Retriever. Emily sighed with relief.

"Sammy, what are you doing here?"

Emily opened her door and let Sammy in. She patted him and decided to go to bed.

* * *

When the sun rose, Victoria stepped onto the balcony. She was wearing a dark blue dress. Her long hair was mainly brushed with a bits that weren't. The sun was shining down upon the sea. The light was reflected causing the sea to shimmer. Fluffy white clouds were evenly spaced in the sky.

Victoria then saw Emily walk out of her house accompanied by a Golden Retriever.

'When did Emily get a dog?' Victoria silently wondered.

Victoria then went to make a call. She saw Emily run back to her house patting the dog and giving him a belly rub.

"Ciao Margaret. Weren't you on the Landmark Committee with Michael Davis last winter?"

* * *

It was a beautiful and quiet morning at the docks. Jack and Declan's father had died from the heart attack. Declan couldn't feel but depressed an wanted to blame himself for his father's death.

"Here's breakfast," Jack offered.

"I'm not hungry."

"You've gotta eat Dec," Jack insisted.

Declan left the scene looking teary. Everything belonged to them.

Jack heard a knock at the door. Jack opened the door revealing Emily and Sammy.

"Hey, come in."

"Look who came at my door last night."

"I didn't know he was gone. My father died of a heart attack last night."

"That's sad."

Emily looked down at the table in the Stowaway. She saw the pictures of Jack, Declan and their father.

* * *

At Grayson Manor Victoria was hosting a meeting. She sat on the largest chair. Next to her was Ashley. The meeting was held in the lounge room.

"-and in keeping your husband's image with planning a barbecue," Ashley said.

"Are you sure the courtier can hold a barbecue?" asked one of the men who worked for Kingsley, "you know how much the Senator loves his mediate."

"We know how much it covers and don't worry there'll be plenty," Victoria assured.

"And if Victoria says don't worry you can take that to the bank," said a new voice.

A man with dark black hair walked in the room. He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt with as and colored jeans.

"Why speak of the devil Senator Kingsley," Victoria replied.

The 'friends' embraced a hug. Conrad and Daniel walked in. Daniel then caught Ashley's eye. Ashley stared back at him then quickly looked away.

"Daniel spanked his usual rounds."

"It was luck," Daniel smiled.

Immediately Emily walked in, wearing an ocean colored dress.

"Sorry I'm late," Emily apologized.

"It's ok Miss Thorne. We managed to get it done," Victoria stated.

Senator Kingsley turned around and saw Emily. The two embraced a hug as if they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in a while.

"It's nice to see you again Senator Kingsley."

Emily then thought about how much she really hated the Senator.

"What a small world. Conrad and Victoria, why didn't you tell me you knew Emily."

"We've only met recently. How do you know her?"

"Emily was a voter for my first campaign."

* * *

At her house Emily was watching a YouTube video on the trial with Kingsley in it. All the curtains were shut inside Emily's home. She frowned at what Kingsley had done. He was her next target. She withdrew her phone out and made a call.

* * *

Nolan stood outside his house where the pool was. He made some arrangements with Bruce to come to his house. Everything was tidied inside and outside. Nolan wa He heard his phone rang. The caller was Emily. He was wearing some casual clothing.

"Well if it isn't the Thorne in everyone's side to whom I owe the pleasure," Nolan responded.

"Is it possible to hack a computer to run a PowerPoint presentation?"

"Possible for you...or possible for me?" Nolan questioned as he looked at the ocean landscape.

"I need to know whether it's possible or not," Emily hissed.

"I can do it with my hands tied behind my back. Why?"

"You don't need to know. The program has been sent to your inbox."

Nolan had walked inside his house. Emily could be so annoying when she refused to tell you anything. He heard a knock on his door.

"It's Bruce!"

Nolan opened the door for Bruce.

"Have you heard that Senator Kingsley is in town?"

* * *

In the Gotham Police Department, Commissioner Gordon put the phone down. He was surprised but earlier he thought it had been a rumor. He wasn't even sure whether he could do this or not but he had to; it was part of his job. His partner Flass sighed.

"What have we got now?" Flass lazily asked.

"Batman was spotted in New York and the Hamptons recently."

"The New York P.D called you?"

"Yep. That's where we're going. We have to go to the Hamptons first."

"Ok then. Why not New York first?"

Gordon sighed. Flass could be so annoying and lazy. Flass lay lazily in his chair.

"We've been invited by Senator Kingsley."

"Oh joy," Flass replied with sarcasm.

Gordon beckoned Flass toward the door. The two officers then left to go to the Hamptons.

* * *

Emily was on her computer. She managed to get a camera recording of Kingsley. She then uploaded the video to a remote server.

She heard the door and looked over. It was Bruce.

"Just a sec."

The computer then finished its loading. Emily opened the door for Bruce.

"You're punctual."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No."

"I've been running around all day. Nice dress."

Emily looked down at her white short sleeved dress.

"Thanks. You look nice too."

Bruce looked down at his black tuxedo.

"I'll get my stuff," Emily said.

Bruce stood patiently. He looked down at the drawer. He saw something that shocked him. It was a gun!

* * *

"My dad always said an empty bar is a sad one. He'd be glad that you are all here," Jack announced with a sad smile.

He raised his glass. Everyone else did. Declan was teary eyed and Sammy appeared to be bored.

Nolan had walked inside the Stowaway. He was bored because Bruce had went on a date with Emily and he couldn't think of anyone else to hang out with but Jack.

"Everyone drink to Carl Porter."

"To Carl Porter."

"In honor of Jack and Declan's father next round's on me."

Jack had an annoyed look as he ushered Nolan away from everyone else.

* * *

Victoria, Conrad, Kingsley, Kingsley's wife and bodyguard were having was a small area.

"That's what I've been saying," Kingsley's bodyguard said.

"Well here's to family values," Conrad announced, raising his glass.

"When I'm reelected that's my new order," Kingsley said.

"All this talk of politics," Victoria blurted out.

Kingsley's wife laughed. She was wearing pearl earrings and a dark blue dress.

"Where'd you get the necklace from Victoria?" Kingsley's wife asked.

Conrad overheard what was said and wiped his mouth.

"I'd rather not say."

Kingsley then got his iPad.

"I'm expecting an e-mail from one of the leaders."

On the iPad an e-mail showed up but it wasn't the one he was looking for. It read: Read in private Senator.

Kingsley had a startled look on his face.

"I've gotta go. Steve come with me," Kingsley addressed the bodyguard.

Kingsley and Steve went in the lounge room of the Manor. He tapped the e-mail. It came up as a video. The video showed him walking in a some building.

"Find where this came from."

* * *

Bruce and Emily were arriving at the restaurant. Bruce was driving his black Lamborghini.

"Nice car," a valet said.

"You should see my other one," Bruce joked.

Emily laughed and smiled.

"This way. It's an Italian steakhouse," Emily said.

It was neat inside the restaurant. The prominent color was red. All the tables had white tablecloths and yellow lights. On the other side of the restaurant Emily spotted Daniel and Ashley. They were sitting at table 27. She remembered why she came.

"Excuse me," Emily said to Bruce.

"That's ok."

Emily walked to another table and saw a passing waiter.

"There's no steak knife at table 27."

The waiter nodded and got a steak knife from the cutlery section a few tables away. Emily stood and saw what happened.

"Oh."

"Grayson?!" the waiter had a furious look on his face.

Ashley looked shocked.

"We can sort this out."

Emily then walked to her own table. Bruce smiled at her.

"I'm ready to order."

* * *

The waiter walked to where Daniel's car was parked. He grabbed a hockey stick and began smashing the windows. Daniel and Ashley walked outside.

"Please stop Patrick," Daniel pleaded.

"As if."

Patrick smashed the windows a few more times and then left.

Emily saw what happened and smirked.

* * *

"It's a video of you walking in a building...what's the big deal?" Conrad scorned.

Conrad, Kingsley and Steve had went to Conrad's private office to discuss the e-mail.

Kingsley looked doubtful. A beep was heard from the iPad.

"We've got another one," Steve said.

Everyone then looked at the new e-mail: another video. This time it showed Kingsley walking in a room with a woman who wasn't his wife and looked quite young.

"I guess that's not your niece," Conrad spoke.

* * *

Later in the evening the men decided to tell Frank the issue.

"When were you there?"

"February but we're on good terms. I don't think she'd do this," Kingsley answered.

"If this leaks you're in trouble," Conrad said.

"You're not telling the whole story," Frank replied.

"Shortly before we moved on, Erin got pregnant. I sent her the money to look after the baby. We have to ensure this won't leak out or my wife will be devastated."

"It won't leak out."

* * *

In the early morning Nolan went on his computer. He remembered how he hacked Bill Harmon's security cameras. He knew Emily had temporarily disabled the security. He also installed mini cameras of his own in Bill's building. Many people underestimated Nolan's abilities with technology.

What he saw on the computer shocked him. He saw the Batman walk inside Bill's office. He saw Batman examine the office and take pictures of it. Nolan realized that Batman was trying to figure the cause of the company's downfall. He heard Batman speak a few times. By the looks of it, he was talking to someone via a com.

'Didn't know Batman had a sidekick in the sidelines,' Nolan smirked, 'I've gotta tell Emily this.'

* * *

In the morning at Grayson Manor Ashley was organizing the party. She wanted it to be all perfect. Apparently two police officers from Gotham City were coming. She wanted to give the two Gothamites a good impression of Grayson Manor.

"Those flowers go on the table over there," Ashley instructed.

The Manor was also getting cleaned. People were everywhere.

"Is everything under control?" Victoria asked.

"Absolutely."

"Let me check the seating."

Victoria then got the tag marked 'Michael Davis' and placed it next to the tag that read 'Emily Thorne'. Next to where Emily would was the tag that read 'Bruce Wayne'. Next to where Bruce would sit was Commissioner Jim Gordon.

Ashley heard the door bell and rushed to answer it. The person was around Daniel's height and age. He wore sunglasses, a leather jacket and jeans.

"And you are..."

"Tyler Barrol; Daniel's room mate from Harvard."

"It's nice to put a face to the name," Victoria replied.

"You must be Charlotte."

Victoria laughed.

"Make yourself welcome."

* * *

"Has it been done," Emily quickly asked, on the phone.

She was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red dress which went to just above her knee. Her hair was tied in a bun.

"My best work yet," Nolan answered through the phone, "it's uploading to the Good Centers Tablet."

Emily heard the click of the click of the computer mouse in the background.

"When he opens that god awful speech he'll receive the program instead. Before you go I need to tell you something. You know how you caused Bill's company's downfall?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Emily asked.

"We have a certain wanted caped crusader called Batman who's investigating what happened."

"How do you know?"

"I had my own cameras installed in Bill's office. It seems the Batman has a sidekick in the sidelines."

"I'll have to confront him."

"Good luck," Nolan said.

* * *

It was a bustling evening at Grayson Manor. Ashley had truly planned it all well. Everything was polished, posh and organized. People were sitting at tables drinking. Waiters were dashing around. There was paparazzi.

Conrad, Victoria, Charlotte and Tyler were talking when Bruce and Emily walked in. Bruce was wearing his famous black tuxedo and his hair was neat. He had a charismatic smile on his face.

"Hello Mrs. Grayson," Bruce said politely.

Victoria tried to smile but she was also hiding guilt.

* * *

A year before Flight 197's Crash...

Conrad and Frank had been at the private office for a while. Victoria was about to knock on the door. She was in her black dress. Her face had softer features. She heard the voice of another man she didn't recognize.

"So what's in it for me," the unknown voice said.

"Thomas and Martha Wayne have discovered my plans and intentions. They are probably going to expose me soon so I need you to return to Gotham to kill them. If they're dead they're silenced. Frank and I will pay you a good deal Joe," Conrad said.

"Make it look like a mugging," Frank suggested.

"As long as I'm payed I'll do it," Joe said.

Victoria heard the men walk toward the door and she quickly hid in a section of the hallway.

* * *

In the Present...

"Hello Bruce and hello Emily," Victoria smiled.

"Nice to see you Bruce and Emily," Conrad said.

Bruce shook Conrad's hand.

"This is Daniel's roommate from Harvard: Tyler."

The next guests to walk in were Commissioner Gordon and Flass.

"Hello Commissioner," Bruce said.

Gordon was in a dark blue coat and black pants. He had his Commissioner badge on his coat. He was wearing his glasses. Flass was wearing a similar outfit to Gordon.

"Commissioner Gordon, what a surprise," Victoria stated.

"You must be Victoria and Conrad Grayson," Gordon said.

"Why are you in the Hamptons Commissioner?" Conrad asked.

"Flass and I are here to capture the Batman. He's been spotted here and since Batman's originally from Gotham it's our responsibility."

"Enjoy your time here," Tyler smirked.

Emily looked at Tyler wearily. Something wasn't right about him.

"You ok?" Bruce asked with concern.

"I'm fine. I just need to find someone," Emily quickly answered.

Emily walked to the other side and saw Nolan. He was wearing an orange shirt with a red and green tie as well as a white coat and pants.

"What are you doing here Nolan?" Emily questioned, with a firm tone in her voice.

"I'm a 'big' contributor of the Senator's campaign. I might as well see what I'm contributing too."

Nolan then left with a bottle of beer. Emily sighed. She walked to where Bruce was. Bruce was talking to an African-American man. He was wearing a dark blue suit and a black tie. His hair was notably graying.

"Who is this?" the man asked, regarding Emily.

"Lucius Fox this is my girlfriend Emily Thorne."

"So this is the famous Miss Thorne."

"Really?" Emily smiled, she liked this Lucius' wit.

"He talks rather highly of you Miss Thorne."

"Emily this is Lucius Fox. He's what you call my personal assistant at Wayne Enterprises. Lucius runs meetings when I'm asleep."

Emily and Lucius shared a laugh.

"Bruce said it's rather nice here. I'm only here until this finishes. Someone needs to look after Wayne Enterprises."

"Of course."

* * *

Victoria was greeting new guests. She was telling them where they sat. It was all fancy and done. A man who Victoria recognized walked to her.

"Michael."

"Victoria."

The two friends embraced a hug. The man was Michael Davis, Lydia's former husband. He was wearing a grey suit. Victoria walked Michael to his seat.

Emily and Bruce walked to their allocated seats.

"Michael I believe you know Emily Thorne."

Emily looked up.

"You do seem familiar..."

"You were on the Landmark Committee together."

"Yes, I remember now. It's good to see you."

Emily and Michael shook hands.

"Is Bruce Wayne your boyfriend," Michael chuckled.

"Well...yes."

"That's good. Nice to meet you Bruce. Your a bit different than the media described."

"That's why you don't trust the media," Bruce smiled while he and Michael shook hands.

Soon a woman with brunette curly hair walked in. She was wearing a purple dress.

"There you are; I got lost."

The woman then saw Emily.

"Emily...is that you?"

"It's been a while," Emily replied.

"Bruce and Victoria this is Cameron Lang. Emily introduced us."

* * *

Everyone was sitting in their seats and were staring at the podium. Conrad walked to the podium and began speaking. Everyone had full attention.

"I'm here to address my friend for the last fifteen years-"

Nolan looked to where Emily was. She nodded back.

"-He represents everything this country should be. Please welcome Senator Tom Kingsley."

Everyone clapped. Photos were being taken. Conrad walked off the podium. Kingsley stepped on with his iPad.

"Thank you Conrad And thank you Victoria for holding this auspicious event at your home."

Everyone clapped.

Kingsley looked down at his iPad. There was another e-mail from the anonymous person. It read: Tonight's your big night. Kingsley stared at it puzzled. Another e-mail came from the same person. It read: Look for the red dress. Happy Father's Day.

He looked at the crowd. There was a woman with long straight blonde hair wearing a red dress and she looked pregnant. She was smiling at him. Emily smiled. Her plan worked!

Kingsley looked away from the woman then down at his iPad. Another e-mail was sent. It read: Your revised speech.

Conrad looked at Steve.

"What's going on?"

Kingsley's wife had a concerned look on her face.

Steve looked to where Kingsley was looking. He saw the woman who was earlier named Erin.

"Oh my god," he said.

Steve led Erin out of the room. She was puzzled.

"I..I came here tonight to announce that I will not be at the election as I am retiring from the public life. I'll see to it your contributions are returned. I'm sorry."

He left the podium. Everyone began talking. Emily and Nolan did not.

* * *

"She claims you invited her Senator," Conrad said in the private office.

"That's a lie!" the Senator blurted, "where is she?"

"With the security," Steve answered, "she claimed that you said you would leave your wife for her, you've been texting to her for a month and that you sent plane tickets for her to be here tonight."

"That doesn't make sense."

What the men didn't know was that Bruce was on the roof of Grayson Manor, using a com to hear what they were saying. It reminded him of the time Rachel and Dr. Crane were talking in Arkham Asylum and how he overheard their conversation using that com.

'Looks like the person who ruined Bill is back but why is he or she targeting from a company man like Bill to a politician like Kingsley? Something doesn't make sense. How did this person know how to strike..' Bruce silently thought.

Again Bruce had to leave Emily but told Lucius to say to her 'it was important and that's why he had to leave'.

* * *

Emily walked to her door. She saw Nolan by the balcony. It was dark and a bit windy.

"Go away Nolan," Emily sighed.

"I have to know how you did it And how you got the tape."

"I bought the building his mistress lives in."

"Wow."

"I released the videos to the press."

"You destroyed his career."

"If he done the right thing, he would've saved my father but since he didn't...down he goes."

"You scare me."

"Good night Nolan."

"What are you going to do about Batman, Ems."

"I've got it sorted."

Nolan then walked away while Emily walked in her house.

* * *

Emily wore a black leather outfit. It had no skin showing. Emily wasn't that sort of person to reveal her body. She wire black gloves and boots with no heels. She had a black cowl like a ninja. It covered her whole face but her eyes and mouth. In fact Emily looked like a ninja. She also had her gun with her but had cleverly hidden it.

She was on the top of a building in New York. The large city was beautiful at night. The building Emily was on was next to Bill's company. She hoped the Batman would come to continue his investigation.

'What takes the famous Dark Knight so long?' She thought.

Emily waited for a few minutes. She then sensed the presence of someone else.

"I know you're there," Emily replied in a Russian accent, "come out. I haven't got weapons."

"Are you so sure," came the raspy answer.

Emily didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"I'm sure."

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

"I'm the one who you are looking for."

Batman realized what she meant.

"Why did you plot the downfall of Bill Harmon and Tom Kingsley?"

"They deserved it. I know you didn't murder Harvey Dent but I only came to tell you one thing."

"What is that?" Batman questioned with curiosity.

"Stay out of my way! If you don't I will turn you in to the Gotham Police."

Batman quickly looked around the area to see if anyone was watching them. When he looked to where the woman was seconds ago his face was filled with disbelief. She had vanished and became one with the night.

'That's how Gordon feels,' Batman thought.

He sighed and then jumped off the building to glide over the city.

Emily was underneath of the top of the building. She carefully climbed down. After getting down she called Nolan.

"I've taken care of the Bat problem."


	4. Chapter 4

"Most of the memories I had from childhood are happy ones. On summer days they were filled with love and light. For a while at least they were always like that," Emily sighed.

"And then?" asked Dr. Michelle Banks.

"And then my parents' car went off a cliff and they were both killed," Emily answered, with a hint of sadness.

"But you weren't."

"No," Emily confirmed.

Emily displayed a sad expression on her face. It was very easy to secretly lie; her targets and other people would get less suspicious. Emily knew Dr. Banks kept a secret camera to record the sessions she had with her patients. All she had to do was find it. It was a nice little place. They were book shelves with classic literature to be found. Dr. Banks was a haughty looking but proud woman. Her dark hair cascaded to her shoulders. She had a friendly serious look on her face. Dr. Michelle Banks was her next target. The psychiatrist who institutionalized her as a child.

"Clearly it's exposure to impermanence and it gets in your way of adult relationships."

"I can't get past that. There's also this guy I was telling you about earlier. He's understanding but I'm manor sure."

Dr. Banks had a sympathetic look on her face.

"We've been looking at this for a year. You've got to take action so you're not the victim. See you next week."

Emily got out of her chair.

"Thank you Dr. Banks."

Emily walked to Dr. Banks and hugged her. She had a little smile because she found the camera that was recording their session. She had an idea that was coming to mind.

* * *

Bruce was outside by the pool at his Hamptons home. He was greatly bothered about the ninja like woman whom he met a couple of nights ago as Batman. Why she wanted vengeance on Kingsley and Harmon was a mystery. He was plagued by it and was obsessed to find the woman again.

The woman even stole his disappearing act.

He looked at the view of the ocean as he laid on his chair. Bruce was waiting Emily to call to pick her up. He was shirtless and was wearing black board shorts. Alfred then walked over.

"Sir, are you still thinking about that woman?"

"Her intentions puzzle me. One thing is that I'll stop her revenge plans. You can't get rid of Batman easily."

"Good point. Anyway you can't cheat on Miss Thorne."

"I wasn't planning to," Bruce chuckled as he put his sunglasses on, "I'm waiting for Emily to call."

"You're pretty serious about this relationship."

"I need to find someone Alfred."

Alfred nodded. Bruce's phone suddenly rang. The caller was Emily Thorne. Bruce got up out of his chair and answered the call, while walking to his house.

* * *

"I'm going to San Francisco," Conrad announced.

He had his suitcase packed. Conrad was also fixing himself up and put a tie on. Victoria knew it was odd to see him do that. It wasn't like Conrad at all but she knew better than to question him. Conrad hated being interrogated.

"Are you going for business or pleasure?" Victoria asked.

Conrad was it sure on how to answer because he wanted to see Lydia. Luckily Charlotte appeared in her bikini.

"Hey dad. Your car's here," Charlotte said, while hugging Conrad.

Charlotte then began to walk away.

"You've got your dress fitting for the Mother-Daughter Tea this morning," Victoria replied.

"My friends aren't going and I'm not either."

"This is for a charity."

Charlotte sighed. Conrad walked over.

"Be there for your mother. You can tell me how horrible it was when I get home."

"Fine," Charlotte stated with a smile on her face.

Charlotte pranced off.

"Thanks for the support."

Conrad smiled and then left to go downstairs.

* * *

Bruce and Emily arranged a tennis game against Daniel and Ashley. Tyler was watching on the sidelines. He had an obvious obsession for Ashley. All five were wearing white clothing designed for tennis. It was a spacious court.

Daniel hit the ball across the court. Bruce managed to hit it to the other side. Ashley then hit the ball away. Emily then hit the ball to an area where Daniel wasn't there.

Brycd and Emily hugged in honor of their victory.

"Well done," Ashley praised.

"Wasn't it out?" Tyler protested.

"It was a good game," Daniel said.

"Thanks," Bruce responded.

Bruce and Daniel shook hands respectively. As the group gathered their bags, Ashley began to ramble about her work.

"I have to organize the Mother-Daughter Tea."

"That sounds nice," Emily said.

"It's a good cause," Ashley said, "I better get going."

"Same."

"There's something I have to take care of," Bruce announced.

He hugged and kissed Emily and said bye to Daniel and Tyler. Emily then walked off with her bag followed by Ashley.

* * *

"The future depresses me," Victoria sighed.

Victoria was in Dr. Banks' office. It was the same little place Emily was in earlier.

"Why is that?" Dr. Banks asked.

"Because I can't see things improving. One minute Conrad's wanting to repair the damage and the next he's inflicting it."

"How so?"

"By accusing me of ridiculous things that aren't worth mentioning."

"Infidelity?"

"He knows better than to dry that off," Victoria stated.

"What are you thinking about?" Dr. Banks wondered.

"The past."

* * *

What Victoria and Dr. Banks didn't know was that Emily managed to hack the camera that recorded the sessions. It meant Emily could see the session. She clicked out of Victoria's current session and clicked on a older session.

A session that she had with Dr. Banks as a child. As Amanda Clarke. She saw her younger self pleading and begging to Dr. Banks to help her father. The psychiatrist coldly turned her pleads down. Dr. Banks then left and locked the small white room that imprisioned Amanda. Amanda burst into tears and began yelling to be let out.

Emily sighed with a genuine sad expression.

She turned away from the computer and grabbed the magazine next to her. She flicked the pages until she found the one with the picture of Dr. Banks. She grabbed a red marker and circled around Dr. Banks' face.

* * *

Gordon was at the Police Department. Flawas and Gordon were both sitting on chairs analyzing security footage of Batman in New York. Several other officers crowded around them. They were all wearing near identical Police outfits.

"This doesn't make sense," Gordon stated.

"It'll have to make sense because Batman is your responsibility," replied one of the officers.

"Look, there's something in the corner," Flass sarcastically said.

"What!"

In the corner of the footage they saw a figure clad in black. Before anyone could say anything the footage began to blur. The next minute there was nothing to see. The other officers crowded around to see.

"Maybe Batman knows when we are looking at footage of him," one of the young female officers stated.

"This isn't right. Something's not right here," Gordon replied.

"What if Batman was responsible for the fall of Bill Harmon and Senator Kingsley."

"What type of vendetta does Batman have against a company man and politician?" Gordon sighed.

"No idea but it's worth investigating and having a better look," Flass said.

"Flass get your facts right. Batman targets criminals not damn politicians."

To everyone else, Gordon announced:

"We'll look at this later."

Everyone muttered and walked away from the office. Flass gave a disappointed look at him. Gordon then turned to where they were watching the footage. There was nothing on the screen but grey and it was blurry.

* * *

Bruce was watching the footage he got from that night. He was watching it with Alfred in the living room. It was a luxurious place. It was all modern, new and expensive. Bruce looked after his things well. The walls were white. The couches were black. The carpets were a beige color. The laptop had a large screen.

"After I turned around to retrieve the camera, she was gone."

"That sounds like she must've trained under the League of Shadows."

"It's a possibility but I'm not sure. She told me to stay out of her way."

"Do you plan to do that Sir?"

"No. She's on a revenge spree. If I don't stop her on time she'll face the consequences and will get hurt. You can never push Batman away easily."

"Too true Sir. I advise you to be careful."

"Everything will be fine."

Bruce then looked at the computer. The screen began to blur then it went grey and fuzzy like at the Police Station.

"Alfred look at this!"

Alfred who had been walling off to the kitchen then walked back to the living room. When he saw the laptop he had a shocked look on his face.

"How did that happen?"

"I've no idea. Maybe the woman's responsible for this."

"That's impossible Sir. To do that she must know who Batman is and what you are doing."

Bruce was speechless.

* * *

Emily was at Nolan's house. While Nolan was on his laptop she watched what he was doing. It was dark inside the private room where Nolan worked on his technology.

"You do realize there's something called security footage and they may have caught you on tape," Nolan said.

Emily smirked.

"I disabled it. I disabled the footage the police were watching at the police station."

"Bad girl," Nolan joked.

"Batman also had some sort of camera with him. I saw it. If he's watching it or not I disabled it...permanently."

"So you out done the legendary Dark Knight, Ems. How clever of you. Did the camera have a brand on it."

"I couldn't stare at it for long but it was a different camera. I don't think it's on sale yet."

"Maybe Batman stole it," Nolan suggested, "are you sure he isn't in your way."

"He shouldn't interfere but if he does I'll get rid of him."

"Since your boyfriend is a friend of mine, I plan on going to his place and act as a good friend."

"How nice of you Nolan. The camera that Batman had was like a security one. It was cleverly hidden. I almost didn't see it. It was black and had something like writing on it. I couldn't see it well because of the dark. The lens appeared quite focused."

"You want me to find what type of camera it is and where it came from."

"That's right. The writing was like a couple of words but in a grey or white color."

"I'll work on it Ems. Who's your next target?"

"Dr. Michelle Banks. She didn't allow me to see my father and she institutionalized me."

"That's not nice."

"She's hosting the charity at the Mother-Daughter Tea."

"How will you expose or humiliate her."

"That's for me to know and for you to later see."

* * *

At Grayson Manor, Ashley was sorting the presentation to be shown at the Mother-Daughter Tea. Ashley was sitting at the table watching the computer. It was quiet and no one was around.

Next she jotted some notes.

Soon she heard a voice.

"Still have your nose to the grindstone I see."

Ashley turned and saw Emily.

"I'm surprised you're not with Bruce."

"He'd talking to some friends."

Victoria walked in. She was drinking a cup of tea. She had a smile on her face.

"I had no idea you were helping Ashley with the Tea."

"I wasn't. I just came around. It's for Mothers and Daughters, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I'll go in memory of my mother. When I heard Dr. Banks would be there i knew I had to go."

"Really? How do you know Michelle?"

"I've been seeing her for a year."

Emily smiled at Victoria, masking her hatred towards the woman who could have saved her father.

* * *

Charlotte was outside the dress shop. She was sitting on a bench. She was bored and couldn't believe she agreed to this.

She heard a beep from her phone. It was a text reading: Smile.

She smiled.

"It worked," a voice said.

Charlotte looked up and saw Declan riding toward her on a skateboard. He was wearing sunglasses.

"Are you always in a good mood?"

"Of course," Declan responded, lowering his sunglasses.

Charlotte saw the ring.

"A bit girly."

"It was my mother's."

Victoria saw Charlotte and Declan talking. She stormed out.

"Charlotte."

"It's Momzilla."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Grayson."

Declan offered to shake hands but Victoria refused.

"Charlotte's got a fitting."

"Ok. See you later."

Declan then rode off to the street.

* * *

It was a nice evening. Emily had prepared dinner and was waiting for Bruce to come. She was in a lovely white dress.

The table was laid out. There were candles on both sides. The food had a nice and neat presentation. Emily heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Bruce. Bruce smiled.

"This is always a nice place," he smiled.

Bruce was wearing a black suit. He had no tie on. His hair was well done. Emily led him over to the table and they sat down to eat.

"You're a good cook. I can't cook at all."

"Is your butler any good?"

"Both of you are good."

They ate for a few minutes.

"Why'd you come to the Hamptons?"

"Victoria Grayson invited me to her Memorial Day Party. I decided I liked it here and want to stay for a bit. I'm glad I came because if I didn't I wouldn't have met you."

The two got up from their chair and kissed.

* * *

In the morning the place that the Mother-Daughter Tea was held, was crowded. It was a sunny morning. Mothers and daughters alike wore identical dresses. Some were gossiping.

Victoria went to talk to Dr. Banks. Victoria was in a dark pink dress while Dr. Banks was in a dark blue.

"Michelle."

"Everything is exquisite. I expect nothing less from you."

"Why, thank you. It takes a village."

Both women smiled at each other.

"The video for the presentation is perfect."

* * *

Ashley was at the back in the shade of a white tent. She was searching for the disc.

"Hey Ash is everything ok?"

Emily walked in the tent. The gem of her dress was yellow and the top was white.

"No it isn't. I can't find the bloody DVD."

"I'll help you."

Ashley then walked to the other side of the tent.

"Did you check the DVD player?"

Emily opened the DVD player. The disc was in its place.

"Found it."

"Thank you."

Emily and Ashley saw Nolan driving a go-cart. He was wearing a red shirt and denim shorts.

"I'm hallucinating."

"I'll take care of it."

Emily walked off. She stopped in front of Nolan.

"I'm annoyed of you sticking your nose into where it doesn't belong Nolan."

Nolan let out a nervous chuckle.

"The show's starting."

* * *

Victoria stood on a podium.

"Welcome to the fifteenth annual Mother-Daughter Tea."

Everyone began clapping.

* * *

Conrad knocked on the door. Lydia opened it. She was wearing an orange dress.

"Hello Conrad."

Lydia then let him in. Conrad looked in awe at Lydia's penthouse.

"Well, I see you've set up nicely."

Lydia then offered him wine.

* * *

"Thanks to the efforts of founding mother, Victoria Grayson, your generous donations will ensure low income children will have their special needs," Dr. Banks announced.

She was facing a large audience. Nolan was somewhere in the corner looking at the donations. Ashley was standing at the side. Emily was within the audience.

"Now please enjoy this special video presentation."

Dr. Banks stood back. The video began to play. Everyone clapped. It was playing as scheduled for a moment...

The scene changed. A woman in a sleeveless white dress was seen sitting on a chair. The headline above read: Hamptons Exposed.

Everyone began whispering.

"I drove my children to a summer camp on painkillers and vodka," the woman in the video said.

Dr. Banks looked shocked.

The scene in the video changed to another woman. The woman was wearing a sleeveless blue dress and had long blonde hair.

"How am I supposed to explain to my husband that I slept with his sister," the woman in the video said.

The audience gasped. The woman in the video was actually in the audience and quickly left. Nolan had a 'whoa' look. Victoria stood from her chair:

"Turn it off!" She commanded.

Ashley ran to the tent.

The scene changed again. This time it was Emily.

"It takes a lot for me to get physical with anybody," Emily in the video said.

In the audience Emily pretended to look shocked.

"Oh my God."

The scene changed to Victoria's session.

"How's your relationship with your daughter?" Dr. Banks asked in the video.

"Tense. Distant. Truth is I never felt close to Charlotte. I wonder that having a second child may have been a mistake."

Charlotte stood up with tears in her eyes. She briskly walked away.

Ashley had turned off the T.V.

Dr. Banks walked over.

"I'm sorry Victoria I-"

"You recorded our sessions!" Victoria nearly yelled.

"For my private use," Dr. Banks protested.

"I am going to destroy you."

"Someone must have-"

"I am going to ruin you."

The audience was whispering. Secretly Emily had a smug face.

Dr. Banks fled from the scene.

* * *

In Grayson Manor, Victoria was talking to Dr. Banks on the phone. She was uttering threats.

Frank took the phone.

"You can't do that Victoria."

"She knows far too much."

"Stay here. I'll investigate further."

* * *

Bruce was relaxing by his pool. Alfred walked out.

"Any news Alfred?"

"Yep. It seems our ninja woman has struck again."

Bruce was immediately listening.

"Who did she aim at this time."

"Dr. Michelle Banks, a psychiatrist."

"A company man to a politician to a psychiatrist? Interesting. I'll find her tonight."

* * *

Emily walked to the door of her house. Nolan sat on a chair. When he saw Emily he clapped.

"You have really outdone yourself. Your Hamptons Exposed is a work of art. To put your own session to avoid suspicion was genius."

"Now go before someone sees you. Victoria watches this place like a hawk."

"I did some research. Dr. Banks wasn't always a goodie for the rich and demented. I think you'll be satisfied that she won't be practicing for a while."

* * *

"Please listen to me. It was never my intention to hurt anyone. So whoever you are, please I am begging you to let me out of here. We can talk about this. Can you hear me?"

Dr. Banks was locked in a containment at the docks. She kept pounding at the door. She was desperate. She kept yelling.

Emily was in her ninja outfit (the one she had wore when she encountered Batman). She looked at the containment but did nothing. It was night time and no one would find Dr. Banks for a while. It was perfect.

Then Emily turned to a darker area and walked. When she arrived in the middle of a maze with containments, she stopped. She sensed someone else was there. She didn't like it at all.

"I know you are there. Come out and face me!" Emily shouted in her Russian accent.

She turned around cautiously. She was aware and alert. Now in front if her, she saw who was silently following her. It was Batman! He hadn't changed much from their last encounter. He looked down at her menacingly.

"I told you to stay away."

"I couldn't help it. You're doing some bad things. What has Dr. Banks done to you?" Batman asked.

"It doesn't matter. Stay out of it."

"I can't do that," Batman rasped.

"Then I've no choice."

Batman was briefly confused.

Emily then delivered a low but hard kick. Batman fell over. Emily was about to punch him in the mask. Batman blocked it. Emily did a backwards handspring. Batman lifted his fists to guard up. Emily gracefully landed.

"You'll regret that."

Emily jumped in the air and did a powerful front kick. Batman barely blocked it and toppled over with Emily on top of him. Emily got off him. Batman got up.

Emily did a quick short range punch, which Batman blocked. Emily did an open hand strike, aiming at Batman's jawbone. Batman did a head level block. Emily did a stomach level punch, which caught Batman by surprise. He didn't fall over.

Emily ran towards Batman and then slided underneath him but between his legs and did a sidekick. Batman grabbed it and pushed Emily away. Emily then did a Parkour style forward roll to ensure she fall face flat to the surface.

Batman then jumped in the air and did a forward kick. Emily did a backwards handspring, to avoid the soon as Emily landed Batman kicked her again and she fell on her back. Emily did a rock 'n' roll on the ground and jumped up.

Emily then did a forward kick. Batman then blocked it by turning his arm around in front of him. Emily did a head level punch. Batman quickly ducked. Batman did a stomach level punch. Emily then stumbled but didn't fall. Emily then ran towards Batman. She turned around and performed a backwards kick. It happened so quickly that Batman fell the ground. She kicked his side.

Batman looked up at her, saying nothing. Emily was about to walk off when she forgot something...

"It's sad you had to learn the consequences."

Before Batman could say a word, Emily punched him in the mask. She walked a few steps when she realized she needed to know Batman's identity. She turned around. Batman was gone. She smirked. If he wanted to be like that, so could she.

* * *

Nolan was on his computer. It was all boring stuff for NolCorp. His living room was large and spacious...and white. He had seen the news about Dr. Banks. He was quite impressed with Emily's achievements, ideas and schemes. There was a loud knock on the door. It was late and no one would talk to Nolan at this time. It intrigued him but he answered the door anyway.

When he opened the door he smirked.

"What's with the visit Ems?"

"Batman. He didn't keep away. I had a fight with him."

Nolan looked shocked.

"You had a fight with the Batman. That's cool. Why are you telling me this at this time?"

"Batman could expose what I'm up to. I need your help to stop him."

"How will you be stopping him?" Nolan asked, with genuine curiosity.

"We'll be finding the true identity of the Batman."


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't a busy night. The traffic was unusually quiet. It was dark as well. There weren't much people around.

A yellow colored taxi was by the footpath. No one was in it. It seemed there was nothing special. Suddenly a group of people walked past. Suddenly a body fell on top off the taxi. It was a loud shatter of glass. The taxi's roof was bent. People began screaming. Suddenly a colony of bats flew past the taxi and surrounding the body. They screeched as they passed. They flew in a twisting pattern. They flew higher and spun around each other before they separated in the night. People began squealing.

Once the bats left, a person could easily identify the body. It was the body of Lydia Davis. Her blonde hair was spread out. Her eyes were closed. She was wearing a golden colored dress which shimmered. Blood was coming from her lip.

* * *

2 days earlier...

At Grayson Manor, Victoria was walking down the stairs. She had been traumatized by the recent events of Dr. Banks. She saw Frank on the phone.

"Thanks for standing guard last night Frank," Victoria said, her voice was a little shaky.

"Were you able to sleep?"

"Not much," Victoria confessed, "any leads to who did this?"

"As of this morning she's unable to identify her attacker," Frank answered, "don't worry Victoria, I won't let anything happen to you."

Frank was solemn. Victoria knew Conrad was coming today. He was probably going to bring Lydia.

"Conrad's coming back today."

* * *

Bruce was sitting in his Hamptons Batcave. He cleverly had put cameras around and in Grayson Manor. This was because so he could find any leads on Dr. Banks' attacker and that Victoria Grayson was a suspect. Alfred was with him and was watching.

"They seem close," Alfred observed.

"Conrad won't be pleased," Bruce said, "Victoria seems dazed and even scared a bit."

"In other words Victoria is off your list of suspects."

"Exactly."

Alfred sighed. Bruce was so intent about finding who the woman was. 'No', Alfred thought, 'rephrase that; he's obsessed!'

Bruce looked at the camera that was recording Victoria and Frank.

"Here's a transaction account in Conrad's name," Frank said.

Bruce zoomed the lens of the camera in. On the top it had a beneficiary which was Lydia Davis. The amount of money was ten million dollars!

'Wow, that's a lot of money for Lydia,' Bruce thought.

* * *

Emily was making herself a cup of coffee. It was a nice and early morning. She was secretly annoyed at herself for letting Batman get away. For their next encounter she was going to be prepared and unmask him. It was an exciting thought but she had to be patient. It was time to teach a Bat a lesson once and for all. Emily was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open.

Ashley walked in. She was wearing a purple dress and her hair was in its long and curly style. In other words she looked pretty.

"What do you think of my dress to impress?"

"That's nice Ash," Emily answered with a smile.

"Victoria's infuriated about what happened at the Mother-Daughter Tea."

"Those patient recordings have nothing to do with you. Victoria should know that."

"What the Queen does and think is a secret except to her creepy security guard. They asked me about if you could be the culprit or if you were involved."

Emily felt sad if something hit her chest. She perfectly hid it.

"My involvement? I really wanted the world to know that I can't be comfortable with physical relationships and that I have guy problems."

"It's ridiculous. Anyway how are things going with Bruce?"

"He's nice, has a sense of humor and understanding. He's really busy and dedicated to his company. He's responsible when it comes to the affairs and problems of Wayne Enterprises."

"He's the richest man on the world!"

"I'm lucky then, aren't I?"

Emily then sipped her coffee.

"Any ideas on how to thaw the Ice Queen?"

"You should get her in the spotlight again. What events does she have this week?"

"The Open Arms Charity Network Gala."

"See if you can get Victoria honored for her tireless efforts."

"You're a genius."

Ashley then left. Emily watched her until she was completely gone. She went to her blue drawers and withdrew the infinity box. In the box was an old newspaper. The headline read: Crash of Flight 197 takes 246 lives.

* * *

Nolan had arrived at Emily's house. He was excited about this revenge plan. It was all pure genius of Emily. He was about to knock on her door when Emily suddenly opened it. He nearly jumped back then again Nolan never expected warm welcomes from Emily. She was stubborn, mysterious and stoic.

"What's my little girl with the infinity tattoo up to today?"

"She's thinking about restraining order," Emily answered.

Emily was wearing a white dressing gown. She then walked back inside her house. She never liked being called little girl by anyone and it was irritating to be called that by Nolan.

"What irons are we throwing in the fire this week?" Nolan asked as he walked in the house.

"You're not throwing anyway and I am going for a swim."

Nolan walked up to the shelf. He placed a small black object on the shelf. It looked like a statue of a Humpback Whale but it was more than that. The figurine of the whale also had a tiny camera inside the mouth. It was a genius idea as well as a Nolan thing to do.

"Thought you might say that," Nolan said, "it wouldn't kill you to be nice to me. I'm a friend of your boyfriend's."

"Not happening," Emily stated.

Emily and Nolan both walked out of the house.

"Tyler's becoming a problem."

"Daniel and Ashley don't seem to mind."

"I still don't like it."

* * *

Bruce had cleverly installed a camera in Conrad's private study room. Bruce watched Conrad write up important stuff for Grayson Global. He knew something was happening within the rich of the Hamptons and more than ever Bruce was determined to solve the mystery.

"You honestly think I can't notice you withdrawing ten million dollars," a feminine voice said.

Bruce made the camera face another angle. It was Victoria. She had a frustrated and fed up look on her face. She was someone who you wouldn't reckon with. Conrad looked up from what he was doing.

"I've seen the bank receipt."

Bruce wondered what was going on. It didn't seem Conrad and Victoria were the perfect happy couple the media portrayed them to be.

"I'm trying to protect you."

"The only thing you were trying to protect is your weakness for her."

'Ok,' Bruce thought, 'who is her.'

Thanks to his detective like senses Bruce deduced that Conrad was cheating on Victoria and that he was caught red handed.

Victoria and Conrad then quarreled briefly. Next she slapped him in the face. This wasn't what Bruce thought about the Hamptons 'perfect' couple. There was something hidden and it didn't make sense.

Bruce then lost his interest in what Conrad and Victoria were arguing about. He knew he would have to investigate later but the Gala would be in two days. He needed an excuse. A company meeting? Being sick?

A 'company meeting' would do.

* * *

Tyler had been hiding and overhearing Victoria and Conrad. He had hidden from the view of Bruce's camera. He had a smirk on his face and decided what to do with the information and argument that he just hear.

* * *

The Stowaway always opened early in the morning. Jack usually would get the bar ready. This time Jack had overslept.

'Damn,' he thought as he walked down the stairs.

When he got down he saw Declan behind the bench. He was getting the glasses ready.

"You set the bar?"

"I've seen Dad do it, so...yeah I did."

Jack was impressed with his little brother's feat.

* * *

Emily had just come back from her early morning swim. She was determined to find Batman and to find his identity. Tonight she wouldn't be able to nor tomorrow night because of the gala but she had a few nights after the gala.

Swimming in the water was so serene and peaceful for her.

When Emily arrived at her house (where the door was), a blonde haired woman wearing a white dress, was standing by the balcony.

"Lydia, hi," Emily greeted, friendly, "how are you? It's been a long time."

The two women then walked to the door of the house.

"It hasn't been that long," Lydia corrected, "I want my house back."

"Pardon me," Emily said, a little quiet.

"This cottage is one of the only things I am connected to the life I lost."

Both women were in the house.

* * *

Nolan sat by his desk watching the conversation between Emily and Lydia. He was concerned for Emily. He wanted to be that brother Emily never had as well as keeping the promise to David Clarke.

Nolan saw Lydia walk up to the whale cam and saw her holding it.

Nolan smirked. It was too easy.

* * *

After Lydia left, Emily knew she had to get Lydia out of the picture for longer. She printed the newspaper article about Senator Kingsley's withdrawing from the election. She put it in a file and then in a box. In the box was where she would be taking things to Lydia's new home.

Next Emily got a book written by Dr. Banks which was owned by Lydia. Banks had even written a note for Lydia inside it. She put the book inside the box.

Lastly she put in the statue of a Humpback Whale. The whale cam.

* * *

It was a nice peaceful evening at Nolan's house. Nolan was at his desk some time later. He turned on the whale cam.

He saw Lydia drinking a drink and looking at the whale cam. The surroundings she was in was clearly not Emily's pretty beach house but her grey and dull New York Penthouse.

"How did you get to Lydia's house?"

Next Lydia turned away at the sound of a knock on the door.

"And who do we have behind the door?"

Lydia had briefly disappeared.

"How could you turn up at my house?" a make voice asked.

"I went to see Victoria. It had nothing to do with you."

'Conrad,' Nolan thought.

The two then began talking about how Lydia was wanting to repair her broken friendship with Victoria.

"I have to choose between my mistress and my wife," Conrad proclaimed with annoyance.

'Busted,' Nolan thought.

"If I want my life back I need Victoria to accept me. I thought if I could do that at the Gala."

'What a plan,' Nolan thought with sarcasm. Emily was going to be at the Gala. Lydia's plan would more than likely backfire because of Emily's clever ideas and schemes.

The two then argued some more.

"I can say this: Your honor the Graysons are so powerful and intimidating and because of that I was forced to frame David Clarke."

Nolan was shocked. He didn't expect the Graysons to be responsible for something like that but then he knew there was something fishy about them. He was prepared to listen for more interesting and peculiar information.

"...and threatened by their head of security if I didn't comply."

'Frank,' Nolan thought.

Frank was creepy but determined. Too determined to be precise.

"You're bluffing," Conrad responded, with a death serious and calm voice.

It was like predator verses prey.

"Try me," Lydia challenged.

'The prey never gives up,' Nolan thought. Lydia was treading in dangerous waters or ice. If it was ice she would soon break it.

Conrad walked a few steps away...and dropped something. It obviously had glass in it as it made a shattered sound. Nolan nearly jumped but kept watching. Conrad had left the Penthouse because Nolan heard the door open then close.

Lydia picked up of what remained of the object. It was a photo of the Graysons' New Year Party in 2003. Lydia looked at the main focus of the photo which was her and Victoria acting like good friends. Lydia then looked at the corner of the photo. It had a young woman or teenager in black hair dressed as one of the waitresses. Her face was familiar.

Nolan was shocked. Lydia was on to Emily!

* * *

"I've tried reasoning with Lydia but she doesn't want money; she wants to be welcomed by Victoria," Conrad announced to Victoria and Frank in the study room.

"There's no way I am welcoming that scheming deceptive woman again," Victoria responded with annoyance and slight hate in her voice.

Frank was silent. He was observing the situation. It had gone too far.

* * *

Emily heard the frantic knocking on her door. She opened it, hopefully expecting Bruce to be there but it was...Nolan.

"What are you doing here?" Emily hissed.

Nolan briskly walked inside the house.

"Lydia Davis...is onto you."

Was Nolan crazy? He nervously panted.

"What are you talking about?"

"One minute she's yelling at Conrad. The next, she's looking at a photo from the Grayson Party. In the morning she was calling catering companies about the employee roster about the party in 2003."

Emily felt as if she was hit by a rock but she cleverly hid her emotions.

"How could you know that?" Emily asked calmly.

"Um...I might've bugged your house."

"You...What!"

"I promised your father that I would look after you. You practically throw me out when I try to help you."

Emily turned around. A sad smile was on her lips.

"I don't know how the cam ended up at Lydia's."

Emily turned to face Nolan.

"I probably unknowingly shipped it to her house."

"What could she stumble on to?"

"A few months after I was released from juvie, I catered at the New Year's party for Grayson Global; I wanted to who those people were."

"Surprised that you didn't go ninja on them there."

"The list of employees is called Consma Catering. I need you to hack their data base and delete my name. I need to go to the party."

"I'll try. I assume you're going with Brucey. In case you might want to whip a story on how billionaire Emily Thorne spent her New Year's catering for Grayson Global New Year parties."

"Emily Thorne didn't work at that party. Amanda Clarke did. It was before I changed my name. And Bruce will be at an important meeting for Wayne Enterprises."

"How sad," Nolan sarcastically replied.

* * *

Alfred had walked to Batman's Hamptons Operations. He had brought Bruce a glass of water. Bruce had been down at the basement all afternoon.

Bruce was checking his things. The Tumbler had needed a wash. Now it was all shining black.

"Hey Alfred."

"Master Bruce, you are getting crazy with this obsession of finding the woman and how she's related to the fall of Harmon, Kingsley and Dr. Banks."

"It's important Alfred-"

"You lied to the woman you love, Sir."

Bruce slapped his forehead. He was a bit stupid for lying to Emily on his whereabouts.

"Alfred...I'm so sorry."

"We all make mistakes but make sure you don't go too far."

"I'll have to make up to her later. I've got another question."

"What is it Sir?"

"Were my parents ever like Conrad and Victoria Grayson?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I recently learned Conrad was cheating on Victoria. They've been lying to each other and even despise each other."

"Your parents' love was genuine Master Bruce."

Bruce looked at the ground. He walked to the change room he devised. He put on the Batsuit.

"I'll see you later Alfred."

Alfred then watched Bruce drive away in the Tumbler. He wasn't irresponsible but charming Bruce Wayne...he was now the intimidating vigilante Batman.

* * *

Conrad and Victoria walked to the entrance of the gala together.

"Good evening," Conrad greeted.

Victoria felt a sense of guilt in her. Victoria then looked at who Conrad was talking too. It was a young woman with familiar curly blonde hair wearing a golden strapless dress.

"Victoria, you look beautiful," Emily acknowledged.

"As do you," Victoria responded, "I heard you're dating Bruce Wayne. Is that true?"

"It is but he couldn't be here because of a meeting with his company."

"What a shame."

* * *

Batman had parked the Tumbler in a secret alleyway. He made secret passages in New York.

He grappled to the top of a an apartment. It wasn't too far from where the Gala was. He watched it with frustration.

'Why's my curiosity getting the better of me,' Batman thought with annoyance.

* * *

The paparazzi surrounded a flight of stairs. Victoria looked at the flock of paparazzi, snapping pictures of a woman with a gold colored shimmering dress.

"Lydia," the voice of a photographer said.

Victoria froze on her spot. She felt as if she was strapped to the floor. Lydia saw her and the two locked eye contact. Victoria looked away.

"Ashley, can you please take us to our table."

"Of course."

Emily stayed back of course, watching the plans fold out.

"Since you're official honorees, the sponsor organized you to sit at the United Victim's table."

A woman with short brown hair, who sat at the table, faced Victoria. Victoria found it uncomfortable to look back. This woman lost her husband and sons on Flight 197. She stated she was angry for those responsible. Instead she was angered at an innocent man called David Clarke. She could be really angry at her.

* * *

Not too far away, Emily casually approached Lydia.

"You are dressed to kill Lydia."

"Thank you."

"Did you get the box I sent you?"

"It wasn't necessary since you won't be in my house much longer."

Lydia then walked off. Emily withdrew her phone and began calling Nolan.

* * *

Nolan was in his private study room, on his computer. His phone began ringing and he answered it.

"There happens to be a hard copy in Lydia's name."

"I'll go get it-"

"No Ems. You enjoy your party. I can get to Lydia's apartment in twenty minutes and wouldn't it look suspicious if you suddenly left."

"Good point but hurry. I'll text you Lydia's address and when you get the fax, let me know."

Emily then hanged up.

Nolan then was prepared to go. He unknowingly left his computer with the whale cam on. He didn't notice because he was in a rush.

* * *

Frank was secretly sent to investigate the inside of Lydia's apartment. It was dark and he had a torch on. Frank didn't know that the whale can was recording every single move he was making.

He walked to a table, where the box was. Slowly he went through its contents. The first thing he picked up was a book. He opened to the front page. It was a little note to Lydia inside the book but it was from...Michelle.

Could it be?

Sure enough it was a book by Dr. Banks. The next thing he grabbed was a folio. Again, he went through its contents. He saw the newspaper article about Senator Kingsley's withdrawal from the election. It was photocopied. He then picked up a case which had a disc inside it. The disc had a title: Dr. Michelle Banks: Video Session.

This was all puzzling and startling to Frank. Why was all this here?

Next Frank walked to the computer. He flipped the screen open. On the screen, there was the speech Lydia had to talk about at the Open Arms Gala. He read the speech and was shocked. Lydia was planning to expose Victoria and Conrad.

He began to call Victoria quickly.

"Victoria, you were right. Lydia is behind everything. She's written the speech on her computer. She plans to expose you tonight."

"You have proof of this?"

"I'm staring at it."

* * *

"You handle it from your end and I'll handle it from mine."

Frank had hanged up.

Victoria approached Lydia. She put a hand on her arm. Victoria leaned toward Lydia's ear and began to whisper to her. Conrad was watching the scene fold from his seat. Emily was watching it from a couple of tables away.

Soon everyone took their seats. Lydia stood on a podium. The speech was the exact one, Frank had talked about.

Victoria was mentally panicking. Emily secretly smirked. Lydia, Victoria and Conrad were stuck in a tight spot.

"Thank you all. So much could be said about the remarkable benefactors who I'll introduce tonight. As well as knowing them as I do, I congratulate their charity. Please join me in honoring my dear friends, Conrad and Victoria Grayson, leading members of the Victims United."

Lydia began clapping, followed by the audience. It wasn't what Emily expected but she clapped.

* * *

Lydia decided to leave early. She arrived at her apartment. Herr glowing dress being the only light.

The light suddenly turned on. Lydia was startled. Frank was sitting on a chair.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"It was all you."

Frank began to approach her in a manner that Lydia wasn't comfortable with.

"Destroyed Senator Kingsley and Dr. Banks. Had an affair with Conrad."

Lydia nervously backed off.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Frank still approached her.

"Get out," Lydia said with a firmer tone.

Lydia slapped Frank. She began to run but Frank had gotten up and pulled her to the floor. Lydia screamed and wrestled for her life. She kicked him with her heel. Lydia then hit Frank with her bag. Frank fell to the floor and Lydia began to ran to her balcony. Frank quickly got up and ran after her.

"SOMEBODY! HELP!" Lydia screamed.

Frank attempted to grab her. Lydia turned around and punched him. She kept screaming hoping to attract attention.

In the roof of a couple of buildings away a shadow moved swiftly.

Frank had grabbed Lydia and she screamed.

Batman heard what was going on. He clicked a on a device which was on his boot.

Lydia head-butted Frank and he stumbled a bit. Frank got up and slapped her. She stumbled a few steps back. She was dangerously leaning on the balcony. She leaned too far and fell...five stories down. She screamed. Frank just stood there.

There was the sound of a crash below. Lydia had fallen on a taxi.

Suddenly Frank heard a strange sound.

'What is that?,' he thought.

Suddenly something black flew past him, screeching loudly. It was a large colony of bats. Frank turned around hoping to spot where the bats came from. Instead he found himself facing Batman.

"Why didn't you help her?" Batman asked.

"She's the one who framed Senator Kingsley and Dr. Banks."

'Not good enough,' Batman thought.

Frank aimed a solid punch at Batman but he countered it and kicked Frank in the knee. Frank stumbled to the ground.

The bats had all flown away.

Batman waited until Frank got up. Batman then did a kick going upwards aiming at Frank's hip. It hit Frank but he didn't fall. Frank did a punch aimed at Batman's stomach. Batman had learned to stay vigilant so he didn't fall but it hurt a bit.

From the distance there was a distinct sound of sirens.

Batman stood in a defensive stance. Frank stood in a stance suggesting he was the offense.

"The ambulance is coming and the Police will eventually come. We'll finish this another time," Batman said.

Before Frank could protest or say anything, Batman threw a smoke pellet on the ground. Smoke appeared. Frank began to cough. When the smoke cleared, seconds later, Batman was gone. Frank then fled from the scene.

* * *

Minutes later, Nolan arrived at Lydia's apartment. He held a file on his hand. He walked towars the desk where Lydia's box and computer were.

He grabbed the sheet with the name of the employees. The name 'Amanda Clarke' was on it. He put the sheet in the file he had.

Lastly, Nolan searched for the whale cam. He found it on a shelf using light from his torch. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

He saw the picture of the 2003 Grayson Global New Year Party. In the corner as Emily as Amanda. To be safe, Nolan took the photo with him.

As Nolan was leaving, he heard sirens. Nolan looked around to see if he triggered any alarm.

He ran to Lydia's balcony. Outside, the sirens were more louder. He looked down. The sight he saw shocked him. Lydia was lying unconscious on the top of a taxi. People were surrounding the taxi. Ambulances were also at the scene. Nolan decided to leave before anyone could see him.

* * *

Emily had arrived at her house. She was ready to go to sleep. Before she could, she heard a knock on the door.

'What does Nolan want now?' She thought, slightly irritated.

Either way, Emily found herself opening the door. She was pleasantly shocked.

"Bruce, I thought you were coming tomorrow or did I hear wrong."

"I thought I needed to come back. It's obviously late. Do you mind if I stay here for the night. Alfred knows where I am."

"Come in."

Bruce walked in. It was a pleasant evening. He was secretly disturbed by the confrontation Frank and Lydia had.

"How was the Gala? I'm sorry I couldn't have been there."

"It's the usual you expect from the Graysons."

The two then hugged and kissed. Emily lead him upstairs to her room. Next they suddenly fell asleep.

* * *

Nolan had arrived at his own house. It was really late but Nolan was far from tired. He sat in his private study room. He connected the whale cam to his computer.

He ever the confrontation fold inside the apartment:

Lydia came home. Frank accused her of Emily's deeds. They had a fight. Lydia escaped to the balcony. Nolan heard some sounds which he presumed they were fighting. Next he heard a scream and crash. The next thing Nolan heard were the screeching of...bats?

He heard Batman's voice talking to Frank. Next it sounded as though they were fighting. A couple of minutes later he heard Batman talking. Nolan couldn't exactly make out what he was saying because of the distance the whale cam was. After that he heard Frank...coughing?

Soon in the recording Nolan saw Frank walking down the balcony and then walk out the door.

Nolan couldn't believe Frank had killed Lydia by pushing her off the balcony and then Batman comes by like: "I'm Batman."

Getting his phone, Nolan began to ring Emily. She didn't answer. It was late anyway. He left a voice message for her. Nolan hoped she would come tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

I won't be updating for a couple of weeks because I'll be going somewhere where there's no Wi-Fi and I'll be busy after that.

* * *

Emily had woken up, early as usual. She looked up at the ceiling. She had been up for a while. She remembered how Bruce surprised by coming to her house last night. Bruce turned over and stared at her.

"How do you wake up do early?"

Bruce meant it literally. As Batman, he always woke up at three in the afternoon.

"Some people have their ways," Emily answered.

They kissed, passionately...until the sound of someone knocking on the front door caught Emily's attention.

"If you have to, go answer it."

Emily sighed. It was probably Nolan. Emily briskly walked down the stairs and saw Nolan waiting outside. It was just as she predicted. He was in his usual sweater and checked shirt, while Emily was in a skimp white dressing gown. She stepped outside.

"What the hell are you doing?"'Emily hissed.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't you check your voice-mail?" Nolan hissed, mimicking Emily.

Emily sighed.

"What happened?"

"Lydia's in a coma. The Graysons' security guard threw her off her own balcony last night."

"Oh my God," Emily lamented.

"I've got footage to show you-"

"Bruce is upstairs."

Nolan put on a devious and cunning look on his face.

"Bravo...Get rid of him."

* * *

At Grayson Manor, Tyler was putting on a suit. Daniel then walked in and had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Look who ditched the party planner."

"That's none of your business. Anyway, why are you all suited like that; it's Fourth of July weekend, " Daniel answered.

"Since you bailed the internship, your dad offered me a place instead."

Daniel then gave Tyler a weird look.

"You'll be fine," Daniel said but secretly was jealous of his friend but glad that he was free of his father.

* * *

Bruce had arrived back at his Hamptons house. Alfred was in the kitchen.

"Good morning Sir."

"Morning Alfred."

Alfred smiled.

"How was Miss Thorne?"

"She's good..."

Bruce then began thinking. Alfred immediately knew something happened and it wasn't good.

"What happened Sir?"

"For some reason Lydia Davis and the Graysons' security guard, Frank Stevens got into a fight last night."

"I heard the former Mrs. Davis is in a coma."

"People think it was suicide."

"What happened then?"

"While they were fighting Frank pushed Lydia. Lydia fell back and was leaning too far back on the balcony. Frank didn't help her up. She fell and that's it. Something's going on and I need to know what it is before it gets out of hand."

* * *

At Emily's house, Emily and Nolan were watching the footage the whale cam recorded on Nolan's laptop.

"It was all you. Who destroyed Bill Harmon, Senator Kingsley and Dr. Banks," Frank stated, in the video.

"I don't get what you're talking about. Get out!" Lydia replied.

They watched Lydia and Frank fight. Next Frank and Lydia ran to the balcony, outside. Within seconds they heard Lydia's scream and the smash of her landing on the taxi...five stories below.

"That thud you hear is the sound of Lydia landing on the taxi...five stories below," Nolan quickly said.

Emily frowned.

"I can't believe she survived."

"I can't believe I survived," Nolan stated.

Then they heard the screeching of...

"Is that...bats?" Emily asked.

"I think so."

Then they heard Batman's voice. Then the sound of punches and kicks.

"I can't make out what he's saying," Emily said.

Next they saw Frank come back inside, coughing while he called Victoria.

"Victoria, it's Frank. I have some bad news. Lydia just jumped off her balcony. Call me when you get this."

"If I came a bit earlier that psychopath would've caught me," Nolan said.

"But he didn't. You got this footage," Emily replied, while staring at the laptop.

"Here's this."

Nolan passed Emily the picture of the 2003 Grayson Global New Year Party.

"We got lucky."

"You might want to revisit the definition of 'lucky'. I've also got some other news."

Emily froze then turned back to Nolan.

"What is it?"

"You know Batman's 'black tank'?"

"What about it?" Emily questioned, uninterested.

"After you got your vengeance on Dr. Banks, I hacked the archives of companies in Gotham City. I also hacked the American Government's archives and even the American Army's archives."

This had interested Emily. She listened carefully. Nolan smirked. Sometimes his efforts were worth while.

"What did you find?"

"I found no mention of it in the Government's archive. There was a brief mention of it in the Army's archives. The 'black tank' originates from Wayne Enterprises: your boyfriend's company."

Emily was shocked. Genuinely shocked.

"How is that possible?"

"Wayne Enterprises made the tank so the Army could use it but the Army declined the offer. Ever since then the tank was hidden in the Applied Sciences area in Wayne Enterprises."

"Until Batman used it," Emily corrected.

"So an employee for the Applied Sciences at Wayne Enterprises, is Batman."

Emily thought for a moment.

"Get a list of everyone who worked at the Applied Sciences area."

"Of course but it's probably our fault that Lydia will more than likely die," Nolan responded.

"If Lydia dies, it's because she sold her soul to the Graysons. The Graysons think Lydia attempted suicide. When they see this video they'll believe Frank lied to them. Frank has dug his own grave...all we need is for Conrad and Victoria to bury him in it. Later we'll have to solve Batman's identity."

* * *

Ashley and Victoria were planning another party.

"We have a list of fifteen invitees that may be coming," Ashley said.

When a party was planned at Grayson Manor, it was huge. People were hard at work. Ashley and Victoria walked outside. Daniel arrived.

"Hey, Ash. Hey, Mom."

Victoria then watched Daniel and Ashley hug.

"I'm a bit busy. How about we talk later," Ashley said.

"Sure."

Daniel then hugged Victoria.

"See you later Daniel."

Daniel then walked away.

"Anyway, this Fourth of July Party has been a tradition in the Hamptons for twenty years," Victoria stated.

"Would you like an open seat to show support?" Ashley asked.

She trailed on other ideas while Victoria was staring at Conrad, who was talking on the phone.

* * *

Declan was setting the chairs for the Stowaway. Jack was behind the bar, cleaning out glasses. Some things changed after their dad died.

"Yo, Dec!"

Declan and Jack faced the door and saw Nolan walk in. Jack sighed and went back to cleaning the glasses. Nolan walked toward the bar.

"I'm sure we're not open yet," Jack stated with hints of annoyance and respect.

"Can't a guy chill with his bro," Nolan answered, calmly.

Jack was speechless. Nolan didn't give up that easily.

Soon Nolan's phone began ringing. He went outside to answer it.

"Did you send it?" asked the too familiar voice of Emily.

"Not yet but it takes time you know. Are you sure you want to do this?"

There was silence for a few seconds.

"I'm sure. Did you go through the list of employees in the Applied Sciences."

"Yeah, I did. Not many people worked in the Applied Sciences area. The creator of the black tank is Lucius Fox. Now, Fox helps your boyfriend lead Wayne Enterprises. Also Bruce himself happened to work in the Applied Sciences as well as some guy called Coleman Reese, who apparently knew Batman's identity. He was almost killed by the Joker, for such knowledge is dangerous Ems."

"Where's Reese now?"

"Reese resides in an apartment in Gotham. He still works for Wayne Enterprises. I found his address and if you want I'll text it to you."

"I'll take care of Reese and you take care of sending the video to Conrad and Victoria."

* * *

Conrad was reading the newspaper article about Lydia's 'suicide'. His laptop suddenly beeped. The screen read: You have new mail.

He was annoyed and frustrated but opened the mail anyway. It was addresses to him and the sender was Anonymous. The message read: THE TRUTH ABOUT LYDIA. Click here to view.

Interested Conrad clicked the link. He saw the exact confrontation unfold before his eyes.

"Oh God," Conrad whispered.

Conrad didn't know that Bruce was watching via the camera he planted in Conrad's study. Alfred was watching it too.

"This doesn't make sense! I didn't know Lydia had a camera in her apartment," Bruce said.

"Sir," Alfred replied, "this is the twenty-first century where people plant cameras everywhere, including you. You may have been trained by ninjas but it's harder to hide."

"Conrad could say Batman was there. Everyone would believe him and question 'why'."

* * *

It took a couple of hours to arrive at Gotham City. Gotham had three parts: the rich, the poor and the Narrows. Coleman Reese lived in the wealthier part of Gotham, near Wayne Enterprises.

Emily remembered watching the news about the Joker's terror reign on Gotham, when Coleman Reese was mentioned.

Emily went to change into her ninja outfit in a dark alleyway. After she dressed herself, she took the stairway up to Reese's apartment room. Since it was the Fourth of July weekend, Reese was taking time off from work.

When Emily arrived at the door where his balcony was, she withdrew a lock pick and opened the door.

She looked around the apartment. It was lavish and a bit similar to Lydia's penthouse, minus the color, balcony getaway and that it was smaller than Lydia's penthouse. Coleman Reese was no where to be found.

Before Emily left, she heard the door open. Quickly she hid behind the couch which was in the living room by the balcony.

Coleman looked the same as he was before. He walked to the table, when he looked behind himself to walk away, he was face to face with a woman clad in a black ninja outfit.

"Aren't you Coleman Reese?" she asked, in a Russian accent.

"Yes...what do you want?"

"A few weeks ago, you claimed you know the identity of Batman."

"So what if I know who Batman is."

"I have a vendetta against him. I need to know who he is before he can tangle himself in a society full of danger."

"I don't know anything, I swear."

"Not good enough," the woman hissed, with annoyance.

Reese wasn't talented in combat. Emily punched him in the stomach and pushed him. Weak, from the impact, Reese couldn't get up. Emily then held a knife against Reese's neck.

"NO! HELP! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"If you tell me what you know, I'll spare your life."

"I'm not sure if it's true or not but from what I found out...Bruce Wayne is the Batman."

Emily was shocked but she couldn't reveal her emotions.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes."

"If you've lied to me, I'll hunt you down...personally."

* * *

At Grayson Manor, everything was going to plan. Flags of the U.S.A were hung up. Balloons were hung. Everything was to be spotless.

Ashley was barking orders for everyone.

"Please make sure it's straight and not all crooked."

The party was to be soon and Ashley knew she couldn't stuff up because her career was at stake.

* * *

Conrad arranged a meeting with Frank in a cafè.

"Hey Frank," Conrad said as if nothing was wrong.

Frank was suspicious.

"We've been through a lot together," Conrad continued and then paused, awaiting Frank's response.

"Certainly," Frank agreed.

"I think it's time to separate to our own ways."

"Are you firing me?"

"Firing isn't what it is."

"After twenty years," Frank said with disbelief.

"Ok. You wanna hear the truth?"

Frank nodded.

"For some reason you display higher loyalty to my wife than me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on. There's only one way Victoria could find out about the cheque and you told her. I don't know what caused you to breach my trust but it's always the same. Frank, I can't trust you anymore."

"You can trust me. You wouldn't be sitting here if it wasn't for me. You'd be in a federal prison, rotting..."

Frank had a good point.

"And David Clarke and Thomas and Martha Wayne would still be alive."

"I wrote a cheque for you which expresses my deepest loyalty."

Frank then left.

* * *

Emily was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white dress. Next she heard the door knocking.

It was Bruce. He smiled at her.

"Come in Bruce. I've gotta grab my bag and then we can go."

Emily felt uncomfortable looking at him. Was Coleman Reese telling the truth?

For some reason she hoped he was lying. Bruce didn't look like the guy who would dress up as a bat to fight crime in Gotham.

When they walked outside the couple saw Jack working on the swing.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

"I had a friend who liked swinging on that swing. No one's done anything about it and it brings memories."

"That's nice of you," Bruce said.

"Uhh...Thank you. Have a nice time at the Hamptons."

* * *

When Bruce and Emily arrived at the restaurant they also saw Daniel and Ashley. Ashley smiled and waved at Emily.

"Did you tell them we're here?" Bruce joked.

"I didn't," Emily stated, calmly.

Ashley walked over with Daniel.

"It's great to see you're here."

"How did you know we're here?"

Ashley paused and then talked:

"Tyler said you were coming."

Emily then knew Tyler would be a threat that she had to eliminate. Tyler was no where to be seen.

The dinner was spent exchanging pleasantries and conversations about the rich life.

* * *

After Bruce walked her home, Emily changed into her ninja outfit. She decided to bring a couple of bolases.

It was cool and dark. Emily arrived at the docks. She stood looking up at the moon. Suddenly she knew someone was around.

"Come out!" Emily yelled in her Russian accent.

Batman came out of the shadows.

"I believe that what I started should finish," Emily said in the accent.

"Bring it," Batman challenged.

Emily remembered Batman focused on punching. Batman did a punch aiming for her face. Emily ducked and did a low kick aiming at his knees. Batman stumbled and tried to throw his smoke pellets. Emily was quicker and threw her bolas at him. The bolas tied around his his chest and arms. She threw a second bolas, aiming for his knees and legs. Before he could break his way out, Emily punched him in the head. Batman then lay on the floor. Before she could remove his cowl:

"Don't you dare remove my cowl."

Emily smirked and then remembered what Reese said.

"I have no regrets," Emily smiled.

She took off his cowl, slowly. Even though the area had some light, Emily recognized his face. Reese wasn't lying. His handsome hair was all scruffy. His face had a bruise from her punch. His face was a bit pale. She looked into his hazel eyes.

"You're an impressive fighter," Bruce stated, without using Batman's raspy voice.

"Since I know your identity," Emily said, "I want you to stay out of my way and not interfere with my plans. If you do, I'll expose your identity to the world."

Emily then unclipped Batman's utility belt.

"This could be useful. I hope you won't need it," Emily smirked.

"Give my belt back!"

However, by the time Batman broke out of the bolases' grip, Emily was long gone.

* * *

Victoria was pouring a glass of water for herself. It was late and she wanted to sleep. She opened the fridge and put the jug inside.

When she closed it, Victoria received a big shock. It was Frank!

"What are you doing here Frank?" Victoria said.

"I came to see if you were ok."

"Conrad will go crazy if he finds you here."

"Conrad doesn't concern me. You're all I care about."

"Please, he's got a gun."

"What did he tell you?"

"He didn't tell; he showed me the surveillance video."

"What surveillance video?"

* * *

Nolan was walking on the beach, the next morning. His phone rang and he knew who it was:

"Ashley told me interesting news last night: the Graysons fired Frank."

Nolan smiled.

"Just as you predicted."

"With Frank out of the way, this gives me a chance to deal with Tyler."

"What about Batman and Coleman Reese."

"I interrogated Reese and he told me the information. Last night I confronted Batman and found his identity."

"What is it?"

Nolan had always been eager to know Batman's identity since he first appeared a year ago.

"It's Bruce Wayne," Emily said slowly.

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not."

"What a shock Ems. See you later."

Secretly Nolan was deeply shocked.

* * *

"How did Batman go last night Sir?" Alfred asked.

Bruce was sitting in a chair at his living room. He cursed himself for most of the morning. How could he have been so stupid. This woman taught him more than a thing or two.

"The woman who's on a revenge spree, found my identity. She knows Batman is Bruce Wayne."

"That's why you should've been more careful and not underestimate your opponent. We all make mistakes Sir."

"This 'mistake' could cost my life and endanger the ones I care about. She'll turn me in if I don't stay out of her way. What should I do Alfred?"

Alfred then took a seat next to Bruce. He kept thinking.

"Don't make it obvious that you are pursuing her. Do it in secret but don't face her."

"Thanks Alfred," Bruce said.

'Thanks for everything,' he thought.

* * *

Frank had arrived at the reception of Lydia's penthouse. He was determined to find the camera.

"I heard about the accident here," Frank stated to the security guard.

"It's a tragedy. I hope Miss Davis pulls through."

"I work for Conrad Grayson. He left a personal belonging behind. It'd be embarrassing if he showed up."

"The police are investigating including Gotham City's Commissioner because it was believed Batman was at the scene."

Frank sighed. He looked up and saw a camera.

"How many cameras have you got here?"

"One in each entrance and two on each floor."

"How far back do they record?"

Frank then held some money out.

The guard paused.

He decided to show a screen of the cameras on Lydia's floor.

"Freeze it."

The guard then stopped the recording. Frank analyzed the figure in the camera. He was tall and had ginger colored hair. When his face faced the camera he was instantly recognizable. He wore a dark blue coat. It was Nolan Ross.

"I thought we were looking for Mr. Grayson."

* * *

The party was jam packed. People were gossiping and drinking. There was even a glass like statue of the Statue of Liberty.

Emily arrived the party with Bruce. She was in a red dress and had her hair tied in a bun. Bruce was wearing a dark blue suit.

"Hello Victoria," Emily greeted.

"Hello Emily. Hello Bruce," Victoria smiled.

'He looks like Thomas,' Victoria thought.

"This is impressive," Bruce stated.

"I'm sure you're parties are great as well."

Victoria was in a white dress. Her hair curled at the end.

"Happy Independence Day."

Bruce then left to talk to some other people. Emily tried to find Ashley. Ashley was cross.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I've come to support you and to apologize."

Ashley then loosened a bit.

"Thank you."

Ashley then went to organize some things. Emily saw Nolan arrive with Jack and Declan.

Declan then saw Charlotte talking to an elderly couple. Charlotte was pretty. she was wearing a midnight blue dress. He shooed the couple away.

"I'm glad you came."

* * *

At the Stowaway, Daniel was already in a drugged state. It didn't help since he had to run the bar. He clumsily spilt drinks and couldn't focus. He was tired and Tyler was pestering him. What Daniel didn't know was that Tyler was the one who drugged him.

"Are you alright Danny?"

"I...don't know."

Tyler turned to another man.

"Can you help me to find a place where he can lay down."

* * *

Bruce and Emily walked outside away from the bustle of the party. The sky was dark and peaceful.

Soon fireworks erupted in the sky. They were all different and bright colors. Bruce and Emily hugged each other. Emily tried to act as if everything was ok. It was do awkward being around Bruce because he was Batman. It made sense but why did he become Batman was another question altogether.

"It's beautiful," he said.

"You don't have fireworks in Gotham City?" Emily joked.

"We do but they're not as nice as these ones."

Red fireworks appeared in the sky. Bruce and Emily kissed.

* * *

Daniel was lying down in Declan's room. Daniel tried to squirm from Tyler's grip but Tyler was stronger. Soon Daniel fell asleep. Tyler was annoyed by his squirming.

"Have it your way."

Tyler walked downstairs to the back. There was a pole. Tyler smacked his forehead on the pole until it started to bleed.

* * *

Nolan was going through the food aisle in finding something he liked. He was a fussy eater. A waitress walked past him. He managed to stop her and he grabbed some food.

As he walked away he was faced by Frank Stevens.

"We need to talk," Frank whispered.

Frank was holding a blue coat and had a gun hidden underneath its sleeves. Nolan was nervous and could only listen to what Frank had to say.

They walked in the pool house.

Frank held Nolan against a wall and pointed the gun at his face.

"HOW MUCH DID HE PAY YOU TO MAKE THE VIDEO," Frank hissed angrily.

"You mean the double rainbow thing? There's a cheese to it."

Angered Frank kicked Nolan in the stomach. Nolan fell to the floor trying to crawl away.

"How much is Conrad offering you?"

Frank still pointed the gun at Nolan.

"Conrad? W-Wait. You're making a mistake. It's not Conrad you want."

Frank then heard voices outside. He decided to disappear. Nolan then got up and stumbled out.

* * *

Emily saw Nolan stumble out. She walked towards him.

"Frank's here and he knows it was me who made the tape."

"How?"

"Because he's better at this than we are. He was going to blow my kneecaps off."

Emily and Nolan didn't know Frank was watching them from the bushes.

"You're on your own," Nolan said, and then walked away.

Frank saw Emily look around.

* * *

Emily said good night to Bruce. She walked by herself this time. The fireworks were still going. They were pretty in the sky.

Emily sat on the newly mended swing. She looked up at the sky, thinking of her next move. In the bushes, Frank was watching her.


	7. Chapter 7

This is my last update before I go to school. This means updates will be slower but I'll try to update when I can. Thanks to those who reviewed, favourited or followed.

* * *

It was a busy day at Grayson Manor. Conrad and Victoria were getting their photos taken. The living room was full of photographers and cameras. It was the Grayson's 25th Wedding Anniversary and the Times newspapers were determined to get pictures.

"Conrad can you please take Victoria's hand in this shot and Victoria can you please show us the ring," the leading photographer said.

She was a bit nosy.

Deep in her conscience Victoria felt guilt. She and Conrad were pretending to be the perfect couple when there were so much the paparazzi didn't know. In fact she thought that David Clarke and herself were the perfect couple. Victoria shook the dream fantasy she wanted and focused on getting the pictures done.

"What has bonded you two together so long?"

Conrad was silent.

"I would say the birth of our son, Daniel," Victoria said, "and our daughter Charlotte."

Victoria felt better at saying that because it the children were the only reason why Victoria and Conrad hadn't divorced.

* * *

"The Hamptons' most perfect couple! I don't know if I can take this any longer," Victoria sighed as she and Conrad arrived at their room.

"We go on normally as if nothing's happened," Conrad summed up.

Conrad made it sound easy, when it wasn't.

"Something has happened. Lydia was almost killed, no ones what Frank's up to, a vigilante is on the loose and...you issued the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne."

Conrad grew pale as a sheet.

"They discovered what I was up to, Victoria. They could've exposed what I planned to do to Flight 197."

"Is murder how you take care of everything?"

Conrad had nothing to say.

* * *

Emily arrived at Nolan's house. It was mid morning and a bit breezy because Nolan lived near the beach.

She casually opened the door. She was surprised to see who was at the door.

"Hello," Emily said uncertainly to an African-American man who had a bulky physique.

The man did not look happy and looked business like. He was the tallest person she'd seen in her life.

"May I see your identification?" the man asked, straight forward.

"It's ok big guy. She's just a...former friend," Nolan said, putting his hand on the guard's shoulder, "you can take five but don't go too far."

The guard left to go outside.

"You hired a bodyguard?"

"You would to if Frank almost blew your knee caps off," Nolan huffed, "as peculiar it may sound I enjoy my life."

"My father did too until the Graysons stole it. Where's your loyalty to him?" Emily protested.

"What's in your bag?"

Emily looked to her bag. A pice of golden material was sticking out.

"It's Batman's utility belt."

"You went too far Ems," Nolan joked.

Emily withdrew the utility belt from her bag.

"It's got everything I need. Smoke pellets, grappling hooks, hearing devices, a hacking device and...bat shaped boomerangs for distraction."

Nolan picked up a Batarang.

"Nice design and equipment. You should be thanking Batman. It's a shame Brucey has no clue what you're up to with his gadgets."

Nolan then picked up a smoke pellet. He had a look at it before he accidentally dropped it. As soon as the smoke pellet landed the room was engulfed in smoke.

Emily dropped to the ground dragging Nolan down too. Nolan coughed.

"That's strong smoke," he wheezed.

The smoke alarm went off. The guard rushed back to the room.

"We ought to be more careful."

* * *

Alfred was finding it rather funny that the mystery woman stole his utility belt. Bruce found it humiliating.

He came with Bruce's breakfast while Bruce sat on the couch, thinking.

"Sir, it's the end of the world if she reveals your identity. It's obvious she wanted you to leave her alone and if you didn't she'll blackmail you."

"Alfred, it's plaguing my mind."

Alfred put the tray down and sat next to Bruce. He was like a son that Alfred had to console when he had a horrible day at school.

"Be more aware and careful Sir. There's more than meets the eye."

Bruce rolled his eyes and took a sip of coffee.

"I have a back up utility belt. It's the same type of belt that got stolen."

Alfred sighed. Why did Bruce have to be so arrogant and stubborn?

"Remember how you wanted to kill Joe Chill because he murdered your parents."

"I've never forgotten," Bruce answered, while looking out the window.

"Maybe something happened to this woman in her past and she's been forever scarred by it. She feels better by taking revenge."

Alfred was always optimistic but he could be right. He was determined to help and find this woman.

"Be thankful there are people who care."

Alfred walked away.

Alfred and Emily were so understanding. He wouldn't lose Emily like how he lost Rachel.

* * *

Daniel arrived back at the pool house. He hated these stupid interviews the Times gave. He planned to take Ashley as his date to his mother and father's anniversary.

Tyler was already there. He was infuriated that Daniel got to Ashley first.

"Your mom's going to kill you and she's not the only one."

Daniel turned to face Tyler.

"What do you mean?"

"You slammed my head into a wall...remember."

"I did that? I'm so sorry Tyler."

In his conscience, Daniel was annoyed at Tyler. It seemed his mother favoured and listened to Tyler more than Daniel himself.

What Daniel and Tyler didn't know was that Emily was outside the pool house, hidden in the bushes, using the hearing device from Batman's belt, to hear everything they were saying.

* * *

Emily and Bruce met up at the shops. Bruce helped her with the shopping.

"Thank you Bruce."

"It's nothing Emily."

They kissed each other on the lips, passionately. The couple were about to walk up the stairs to the front door, when Bruce's phone rang.

The caller was Lucius Fox.

"I've gotta go. See you later."

Bruce then answered the phone and walked off.

When Emily approached the front door, she saw it was already open. She was instantly alarmed. Emily dropped the shopping and went outside. In the drawer next to the door, she frantically searched for her gun. The gun wasn't there.

"You looking for this?" asked a voice.

Emily looked up. It was Frank and he had her gun.

"This is serious fire power Miss Thorne...It's unnecessary."

"It depends what I'm up against. Don't you work for the Graysons?" Emily retorted.

"No, not anymore. I lost my job due to strange events. There's been a lot since you came to town and your pal, Nolan Ross."

"You should leave before I call the police."

Frank passed her a phone before withdrawing it.

"Spent two years in Allenwood Juvenile Detention because of an assault using a deadly weapon."

"I was just a kid. I'm not that girl anymore."

Frank left.

* * *

In the Allenwood Juvenile Detention, Warden Sharon Stiles was sitting on her desk when her phone rang. The caller was identified via a robotic voice.

"Amanda, I was hoping I didn't have to take this call."

"I was hoping I didn't have to make it either," Emily replied, "I have a feeling I need your help...again."

* * *

Lydia was recovering at a hospital. Victoria secretly went to see her. Machines were surrounding Lydia and her leg was in a cast.

Victoria held her hand.

"Your friend's a miracle," the doctor pointed out, "I've seen people fall ten feet and not survive."

"How is she going?"

"Her fractures are healing nicely. By her progress she could gain consciousness eat any time."

* * *

"The moment Emily Thorne arrived here, I knew she didn't belong," Warden Stiles said to Frank.

Frank had personally arrived at the Juvenile facility himself.

"You don't think that stabbing her foster father with a pair of scissors justifies her incarceration."

"The man was convicted of aggravated child battery long after Emily's release, so it was self defence."

Frank was making mental notes.

"How would you like a tour of our new library," Warden Stiles said, to avoid discussing Emily.

Warden Stiles locked the door.

* * *

Emily and Bruce were hanging at the beach. They didn't stray too far from the shore. Emily splashed Bruce. He laughed and splashed her back.

Whilst running the couple embraced in a hug and they fell in the water. The foamy waves nearly hid them.

They ran on the shore, with Emily leading.

They faced each other and kissed.

* * *

The couple arrived at Bruce's Hampton house. Alfred warmly welcomed them.

"How was your swim Master Wayne and Miss Thorne."

"This one was fast."

Emily smiled.

"Call me Emily, Alfred."

"It's a habit that he won't let go."

Emily's phone rang.

"Give me a couple of minutes."

Emily walked twenty meters away to answer the call.

"Did you get rid of him?"

"For now, but this shouldn't have happened. What's the first thing I taught you?" Warden Stiles said.

"Never underestimate your enemy."

"Never let your guard down. This one seems determined."

"It won't happen again Miss Stiles," Emily confirmed.

* * *

Emily saw Nolan at the front of her house.

"What? No bodyguard," Emily mocked.

"I'm right here ma'am," the body guard Big Ed answered, coming from the side.

"We came to do a security check and found at least seven points of entry for intruders. You should let Ed install the security."

"We even do panic rooms," Ed stated.

"I don't panic," Emily stated, firmly.

"Give us a minute Ed."

Ed nodded and walked away.

"Who is it now?"

"Tyler. He's getting in between Ashley and Daniel's relationship and is suspicious of me."

"My first solo takedown."

Emily nodded.

* * *

Tyler was walking in the streets and checking out the stalls. He nearly did a double take when he saw Nolan Ross walking up to him. Nolan didn't have the best reputation, in the Hamptons.

"What do you want Nolan?" Tyler asked, irritated.

"Isn't restraining against what you do?" Nolan cockily said.

"What do you want?" Tyler repeated.

"I'll explain tonight. My place sevenish."

Nolan gave Tyler his address.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon. Frank had broken in the Juvenile Facility. He cautiously looked around before breaking into the Warden's room. He opened the door with stolen keys he stole from Warden Stiles.

Frank went to the draws to find Emily's file. He opened a draw and ran his finger through the files. Suddenly, he found the file he was looking for. He took a photo of Emily's picture.

"Hello Emily Thorne."

* * *

It was seven o'clock. Tyler already arrived at Nolan's house.

"Is the Scotch ok?" Nolan asked.

"Just tell me what the hell you want," Tyler answered.

"Direct. It's nice to know negotiations work. I noticed all your bills last summer were paid by a Leslie Garners. I get it; all the women can be so hot. I discovered Leslie's father had a restraining order against you. Seems you're a very nervous man. What are you doing, posing as a Harvard student?"

"A couple of years ago, my family lost everything. The Barrols went from the penthouse to the street overnight. I dropped out of school and came here. I got a job from Conrad Grayson."

"You lied so Conrad would give you the job."

"You got me Nolan. Tell me, what gets you."

"What?"

"You'd think there'd be people all over you."

Nolan was silent.

"I can't have you sharing all this," Tyler said, sounding a bit drunk.

Nolan was getting nervous. Tyler leaned closer to Nolan.

* * *

Frank arrived at a club where there were strippers. What Frank didn't know was that Batman was following him. Batman was outside the club using a hearing device to find what Frank was up to.

Frank took a seat and watched the stripper dressed like a police officer. She stared at him briefly. Frank looked at the picture he took on his phone. He looked up at the stripper, who shared a resemblance to Emily Thorne in the photo. This was the real Emily Thorne.

After her performance, Frank sat on a booth waiting for the real Emily.

"Hands to yourself or I'll use the cuffs," she said, gripping his tie.

Frank passed her some money.

Batman thought: What the hell was Frank up to?

The real Emily was about to lean on him:

"I just wanna talk."

Emily, going by Amanda sighed.

"You're one of those. What do you wanna talk about?"

"I want to talk about Amanda Clarke, for starters."

"Great, another reporter."

"Do I look like one?"

"You look like a cop."

"So do you," Frank retorted.

Frank then gave some more cash to Amanda. Outside, Batman's device went haywire.

'Damn it,' Batman, 'I'll have to wait until he comes outside.'

Inside the club:

"I want the truth. You're name isn't really Amanda Clarke...it's Emily Thorne."

Amanda had a shocked face.

* * *

The anniversary dinner had heavily fallen apart. Victoria and Conrad were in their room, arguing.

"We're drowning lies; not even our children can escape this wreckage of an arrangement!" Victoria yelled.

"Arrangement? Our marriage?"

"This isn't a marriage and I'm not sure if it ever was."

"Not enough for you, ever. I remember the way you looked at David Clarke. You've never looked at me like that...not even once."

"You've never given me a reason to."

"I should count myself as lucky...look what happened to him."

"GET OUT!"

"With pleasure," Conrad answered, before disappearing.

* * *

At the club, Frank was still interrogating Amanda.

"So this is how it goes, the girl passing herself off as Emily Thorne needed a new identity. I'm sure she gave you a lot of money but it goes and you're in a place like this."

Amanda sighed. She was caught.

"When I became Amanda, I became a somebody. You're not the first to look for Amanda Clarke."

"When was the last time you were in contact with her."

"Years. At least I tried a dozen times but couldn't find her. Where is she?"

"In the Hamptons, dating Gotham's famous billionaire Bruce Wayne."

"Does anyone else know you found me."

"Not yet."

"My shift's over in an hour. Can you meet me in the parking lot."

Frank nodded.

* * *

Victoria was on her balcony, alone. She watched the night, reliving a memory, when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Victoria, I'm so glad you answered," Frank's voice responded.

"Where are you Frank?"

"I'm on my way back to you. You're suspicions were right all along: Emily Thorne isn't who she claims to be-"

* * *

At the parking lot at the club, Amanda hit Frank in the head with a crowbar.

"Frank," the voice on the phone said.

Amanda grabbed the phone and looked at the caller's name: Victoria Grayson. After a few seconds, Amanda ended the call.

Frank was moaning and about to get up, when Amanda hit him in the head again. This time the second hit killed Frank.

Amanda wasn't sure what to do next.

"Why'd you kill him?" a raspy voice asked.

Amanda turned around and squealed at the sight before her. It was the wanted vigilante, Batman.

Batman was annoyed that he didn't get to Frank earlier.

Amanda quickly ran yelling for help and "Batman's here!"

Batman quickly disappeared in the shadows of the night.

* * *

"Apparently, Tyler didn't show up at the Grayson's dinner for their anniversary. How did you do it?" Emily asked Nolan via a phone call.

Emily was sitting on the porch swing.

"I can't take all the credit. I took a page from your revenge style. Here's the dirt," Nolan answered.

Nolan was laying on his bed, his laptop next to him.

"What's the dirt?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Whatever you're doing keep it up."

Nolan then watched the sex tape of him and Tyler. He wasn't going to let Tyler live it down.

* * *

Conrad arrived at the hospital to see Lydia. He was unsure of what to do next.

"Conrad," Lydia whispered, so quietly.

Conrad was pleasantly shocked.

* * *

Emily was in her room, trying to fall asleep but had no success.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her front door. Emily went forward to answer it. She was shocked; it was Amanda!

"Oh God, it's really you."

Emily and Amanda hugged each other. Emily remembered how they first met.

* * *

The real Amanda had first arrived at Allenwood Juvenile Detention. She was brought to her room. In the room was a bunk bed. A girl about her age was laying in the bottom bunk. It was the real Emily Thorne.

"So you're Amanda Clarke," Emily taunted, "since everyone talks about you, I expected someone bigger."

Amanda didn't say anything. Her dark hair cascaded around her face.

"You're not scared of me? Well you should be."

Emily grabbed Amanda and held Amanda by the neck. Before Emily could punch, Ananda head butted her. Emily was on the floor and Amanda had her hand on Emily's neck.

"Who are you?" Amanda interrogated, angrily.

Amanda's glare and interrogation tactics could rival Batman's glare and tactics.

"Emily Thorne," Emily answered, slightly nervous.

* * *

Present time...

"Some guy called Frank, figured we switched names."

Emily was briefly worried.

"Where is he?"

"I took care of him. This is his phone...Victoria Grayson keeps calling."

Amanda sounded proud of herself. Now killing Frank was a little too far but their secret died with him.

Frank's phone was ringing. This was the phone's last call. Emily took the phone and disabled it...permanently.

* * *

Now Amanda's at the Hamptons. I don't mind her but she can be a little annoying. Now Batman is apparently responsible for 2 murders: Harvey Dent and Frank Stevens. Along with the ninja woman knowing his identity and still being a highly wanted fugitive, Batman is in a sticky situation. Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not updating as soon as I could. School has kept me busy but I'll still write this story.

* * *

It was early morning on the Hamptons. The sun hadn't risen. Emily and Amanda were in a car, with Emily driving.

"You're mad at me...aren't you?"

There was an awkward pause.

"I'm mad at a lot of things right now...How did you get away so easily?"

Amanda sighed. Recalling the events that happened only hours ago, was nerve racking.

"Batman was at the club. I had no idea what he wanted."

"So you blamed the murder on him," Emily said frustrated.

Batman was being more trouble than he was supposed to be.

"He's killed the famous lawyer Harvey Dent."

Thoughts were swarming Emily's mind. She would have to find the truth about Harvey Dent. From what she remembered, Commissioner Gordon was present at his death.

"Batman never kills. The police are going to wonder what's really going on. There are other ways to handle this."

"How would you know?"

"Either way, thank you," Emily said, with hints of fatigue.

Emily didn't answer. Bruce was in a difficult position now. She hoped the police wouldn't find much. Nolan had to know about this.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Emily arrived at Nolan's house. The sun was just rising. It was nice and cool by the sea.

Emily knocked on the door and unsurprisingly Ed answered.

When she saw Ed, Emily wondered: 'Does he ever get sleep?'

"Open up! I need to talk to Nolan."

Ed opened the door.

"Mr. Ross is asleep-"

"No he is not."

Nolan came down the stairs in his dressing gown. He looked as if he had been awake for a while.

"You better explain yourself Ems."

Nolan led her to his T.V. Nolan turned the T.V onto the news.

"Last night, the Gotham vigilante, Batman was seen at a night club. At about two in the morning he killed Frank Stevens, the head of the Grayson's security-"

Emily sighed.

"We all dislike Frank but it didn't have anything to do with you...right?"

Emily then quickly got off topic.

"I need you to look out for someone..."

Amanda then made her entrance as if on cue.

"Cool house," Amanda said, walking inside.

"Thanks..." Nolan answered, uncertainly.

* * *

Alfred had walked inside Bruce's bedroom, like a soldier. He grabbed a pillow and hit Bruce in the head with the pillow.

"I'm up!"

Alfred sighed.

"What were you doing last night?"

Bruce was hesitant to answer.

Alfred turned on the T.V. The new news reporter, Vicki Vale appeared on the screen.

"Batman was seen at a club, kilometers from the Hamptons. He killed the Grayson's security guard, Frank Stevens. This is his second murder. It is unknown why Batman killed him. Commissioner Gordon and the rest of his forces are still investigating..."

Bruce scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't kill Frank. A young woman killed him with a crowbar. She hit him in the head..twice."

Alfred sighed.

"You must be more careful. Here's breakfast..."

For the first time in a long time, Bruce accepted the breakfast without question.

* * *

Gordon was puzzled. This was a very strange case along with a very annoying reporter, although he admired Vicki Vale's determined attitude. Frank Stevens' body had remained at the crime scene, untouched while police were looking for clues.

"Commissioner! I found this crowbar, carefully hidden in the bushes," a young officer shouted out, while holding the crowbar in front of Gordon.

"Thank you..."

"It's Blake. John Blake, Commissioner."

John Blake passed the crowbar to Gordon.

"Batman doesn't use crowbars...the last time I checked."

* * *

The doctors at the hospital were shocked by Lydia's sudden recovery. Victoria had come immediately while Conrad remained by Lydia's side.

"The headache's gone...my vision is blurry," Lydia sighed.

The doctor smiled.

Victoria came in front of Lydia.

"I came as soon as I heard about your recovery."

Lydia gave Victoria a skeptical look.

"We'll leave you here to recover."

* * *

At Grayson Manor, Tyler came walking in with a business suit on. Daniel was reading the newspaper and was dumbfounded by Tyler's clothing.

"I assumed you had a wild night with Ashley," Tyler said, with hints of slight jealousy.

"It was great."

Ashley then walked in.

Tyler sighed as he watched the two go all soft. He would get his desired vengeance on Daniel and win Ashley.

The door opened again and Bruce and Emily walked in.

"Hello Emily, hello Bruce."

Emily then shared a glare at Tyler.

"Victoria has a guest."

"Lovely...more guests."

Daniel smiled.

"It's always someone grand...isn't it Bruce?"

"I don't get much visitors at Wayne Manor."

Everyone laughed.

The five walked to the Manor and saw Victoria walk in with Lydia in a wheelchair. Lydia wasn't too happy. For now, Lydia shouldn't be a problem.

* * *

Amanda seemed to settle in at Nolan's house. Nolan and Ananda sat outside near the pool and were just talking.

"I'm starving," Amanda sighed.

"I hope you like what I have to offer," Nolan smirked.

This would be the perfect opportunity to interrogate Amanda.

"Can you tell me how you know Emily?"

Amanda was firm.

"You heard what she said. The less you know, the better."

'Well that sucks,' Nolan thought.

"I'm going for a swim."

Nolan sat back, while Amanda walked toward the pool.

"If you want anything it's at the pool house at the back," Nolan said, trying to distract Amanda.

He whipped his phone out.

* * *

Emily heard her phone ringing. She was going through her next plans.

"As charming as your free friend is...how long am I running this daycare?"

"It depends. About one to two days," Emily answered.

"You know I don't like being kept in the dark. Who is this girl?"

Emily mentally sighed. Questions followed by more questions.

"I'd have to kill you, you know that. I'm sending you the picture of me at the Grayson party."

"What am I supposed to do? Frame it!"

"I need you to photoshop me out of the picture. Lydia's awake. If she remembers this picture she'll look for it. I can't let her think it was me."

"Ems-"

"I'll pick it up in an hour."

Emily hung up the phone.

* * *

Nolan took a look at Amanda's jacket they were slightly stained with blood. He decided to go through the jacket. As he went through the jacket, he found a small peculiar black object.

'Is that what I think it is?' Nolan thought.

* * *

Batman had arrived at New York. It was late in the night. The skyscrapers stood tall and proud. They were all colorfully lit.

Batman was on the tallest building. He looked down at the city. Something was hidden and it was confusing him but because of his curiosity he had a bounty on his head.

Batman sensed someone behind him. He turned around and saw the ninja woman. She hadn't changed.

"I assume you'll take me to the police," Batman rasped.

"No," the woman spoke in her accent, but before speaking another word Batman took action.

He quickly kicked at the woman but she cleverly dodged it with a handspring.

'I guess it's the hard way,' Emily thought.

Batman quickly retreated a few steps back. The woman was faster and did a hook sweeping kick that made Batman trip to the ground.

The woman attempted to knock him out with a fierce punch but he grabbed her fist and yanked her to the side. The woman was quick on her feet and had excellent balance.

She stood in a short fighting stance. Batman was cautious of his next move.

The woman ran at him and kicked him in the stomach. Batman dodged it but the woman threw a bolas at him. Before breaking free, she hit him in the neck which instantly knocked him out.

* * *

_An eight year old Bruce Wayne adjusted to the darkness in the well. His wrist hurt and he was very scared. The bats had all flown away but the fear didn't escape..._

_It was all the way in the mountains of Asia. Bruce and Ducard were standing on the ice with their swords._

_"Always mind your surroundings," Ducard's words eerily said._

_They dueled, quickly. The sound of the blades clashed together._

_"Your parents' death wasn't your fault! It was your father's..."_

_He heard Joker's eerie cackle. _

* * *

When Batman had woken up, he found that he was tied upside down. Two ropes were hung on his feet on two hooks in the ceiling. It felt cold which was strange. The Kevlar was quite warm usually.

Everything was blurry. He saw the woman looking up at him.

He shivered a little. Batman-or rather Bruce looked at his arms...his suit wasn't on.

The woman began laughing. He looked up at his legs. He was naked!

The woman laughed harder.

"This isn't funny," he said normally.

"I wanted to talk...not fight so I just taught you a lesson."

He hated humiliation but Bruce refused to accept defeat.

"Cut me down!" He yelled angrily.

"Thanks for the gadgets; they're quite useful," the woman smirked, sending him a smile which gave him shivers.

Bruce gritted his teeth. Ducard was right; he couldn't do what was necessary although he had the right skill.

The woman threw his communication device to him.

"Go on," she encouraged, "call your butler."

Bruce put the com to his ear.

"Alfred!"

"Yes, Master Bruce," Alfred answered.

"Can you come to New York...on the top building."

Bruce then looked around his surroundings. His suit was on the floor with the cowl on top. The woman had disappeared.

* * *

Alfred was concerned by the time he arrived on New York's highest building. It was half an hour since Bruce had called.

Alfred was shocked. He couldn't believe it.

"What happened?" He asked, as he began untying the rope on one leg.

"I don't want to talk about it," Bruce answered, hotly.

Alfred put the Kevlar on the floor where Bruce would fall. When he untied the other piece of rope, Bruce fell onto the Kevlar.

"I have to go before people see us," Batman said, "thank you Alfred."

Alfred watched Batman jump off the building and glide into the distance. He sighed before going down the building.

Unknown to Alfred and Batman, the woman (Emily) was following Alfred.

* * *

Nolan was quite surprised to see Jack at his house...especially being with Amanda.

"Hi Jack," Nolan said.

"Hi Nolan," Jack answered but to Amanda, "I better get to the bar. It was nice meeting you."

Amanda hugged him and watched him go. Nolan smiled. Now was the perfect time.

"Have you ever heard of Frank Stevens?"

Amanda's fingers slightly trembled. She looked away from Nolan and stared at the wine. Nolan was frustrated by no response so he decided to say something more elaborate.

"Or even better...have you heard of Batman being in the area where Frank died and that you're linked."

Amanda sipped her wine, nervously.

"Your jacket is blood stained," he said, sounding like a detective.

Nolan grabbed her jacket and withdrew Frank's wallet. With the evidence, Nolan could even blackmail Amanda.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

Alfred had arrived at his car and drove off. Emily took off her ski mask and went in her own car. She made the distance between her car and Alfred's even and unsuspecting.

Alfred would know where Batman's H.Q was. It wasn't easy to follow someone while they were gliding in the sky.

Finally, Alfred had turned into Bruce's Hamptons house. The driveway was long and there was a gate which had high level security on it. Emily parked her car in a bush. She withdrew a hacking device, she acquired from Batman, and hacked the gate's security so she could temporarily disable it.

Emily had out on her ski mask and ran inside. She was careful and treaded lightly, in the dark. When she arrived at the house, she saw Alfred in the windows. He was opening the windows to get fresh air.

Emily immediately began climbing up the house, silently. She used her arms to reach for the closed windows and used the balcony. She had climbed to the closest open window.

Alfred was in the room next door. When he came out, Emily quickly and silently opened a door that was closest to her and closed it.

She heard Alfred's footsteps walk past her. She breathed a sigh of relief. She silently opened the door.

Emily had a nimble frame, which was what she was using to her advantage. Alfred had walked down the stairs and into a small room. The room had a dusty old bookshelf on it.

'What's he doing?' Emily thought and wondered.

Alfred pulled a book which was on the edge of the shelf and the book shelf opened and revealed a modern looking lift.

Alfred had stepped into the lift and the lift went down.

Emily waited for half a minute. She pulled the same book and the shelf opened. She went down the lift.

When the lift reopened, she found herself in a dark room...it looked like a cave. She heard the squealing of bats.

'Since when did bats exist in the Hamptons?' Emily thought.

She heard Bruce and Alfred's voices. They were coming her way!

She hid behind a rock. Her heart was thumping very fast; Emily thought her heart would jump out of her chest!

"You must be more careful Master Bruce..."

"She's good but she's playing a dangerous game Alfred."

Emily looked to see how Bruce was opening the lift. It was a nice shiny gold button.

Suddenly, Emily felt the urge to sneeze. She held her breath. A few seconds felt like minutes. Finally Bruce and Alfred went up the lift. The desire to sneeze had disappeared.

Emily then took a look around the Hamptons Bat Cave. The bats seemed to crowd in one area.

One bat was on the table. It wasn't moving. Emily was shocked but she realized the animal wasn't dead; it was a machine that looked very organic and living.

'Clever,' Emily thought.

She saw the Tumbler parked in front of a wall. Next to it was the Bat Pod.

A sense had kicked in Emily. She touched the wall for an opening. Suddenly, she found one. She pulled the mechanism towards her. The wall opened.

Emily quickly ran outside and went to find her car to escape.

* * *

Nolan had arrived at Emily's house with Amanda and Ed. Emily let them in.

"This wasn't part of the plan..."

"Nor housing your evil twin," Nolan admitted, "you've got some explaining to do."

Ed had walked to the side.

"What did you tell him?" Emily said to Amanda, sounding annoyed.

"He figured it out on his own. He's smart."

Nolan broke in.

"Does that mean you've forgotten I do a lot if questionable things but harboring capital murderers...not one of them," Nolan stated.

Emily had just wanted to relax for the night but Nolan wasn't in the mood.

"It's not like the guy is a choir boy. He was tracking me down and she would've done the same," Amanda defended.

"LaLaLaLa! What are you going to do when the cops come because prison isn't my ideal place to be."

"Give them my alibi," Emily answered.

"About her?"

"Ananda's on a flight to Paris tonight," Emily said, passing a ticket to Amanda.

"Disable the GPS on it so no one can track us."

Emily passed a bag with a phone in it to Nolan.

"Please don't tell me it's Frank's phone. This is to save my ass."

Nolan and Ed left the house.

"Don't mind him."

"Kara Wilkins?" Amanda asked puzzled, reading the passport.

"It's my mother's name."

"I've never left the state!"

"You can go wherever you want," Emily confirmed, smiling at her friend.

"Come with me," Amanda pleaded.

"I wish I could," Emily whispered, before the friends embraced in a hug.

* * *

Everyone was going to sleep at Grayson Manor. Charlotte walked off to her room, when she saw her father working at his desk.

"Good night Dad."

"Good night Charlotte."

Conrad was bothered by Victoria's actions and her imminent anger on him just because she lost her precious David Clarke.

"Is everything alright Dad?"

Conrad sighed.

"Your mother and I have had an...argument. I'm going to move somewhere until we fix it."

Charlotte embraced her father into a hug.

"Please don't leave me alone with her," she begged.

* * *

Nolan was in his study room, talking to Emily via his phone.

"I thought you'd sleep well since Amanda's on a flight to Paris," Emily said.

"I'm glad I'm alive and you should be too," Nolan answered, before taking a drink.

"Amanda would never hurt me," Emily confirmed.

"Right cuz that's a stretch for a violent psychopath," Nolan said, walking around his study.

"Where'd you put the phone?"

"I put it behind your porch swing."

"I'll call you later."

Emily abruptly hung up.

* * *

Daniel Grayson was inside Emily's home talking to two people. One of them was Commissioner Gordon!

"I dropped by to see how you were going but I found these two detectives instead," Daniel answered.

"I'm Detective Gunther of Hamptons P.D and this is Commissioner Gordon of the Gotham P.D."

Gordon then took over.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions."

Emily was puzzled.

"What about?"

"Frank Stevens' murder," Gunther stated.

Emily took a seat.

"What happened to him?" Emily asked, acting innocent.

"His body was discovered by a jogger early this morning. His car was parked half a mile on the road-"

"The sight of his murder is hundreds of miles away," Daniel said, defending Emily for Bruce's sake.

"Two hundred and twenty to be exact," Gordon corrected.

"However, before his death he made several calls to Victoria Grayson inquiring that you, Emily Thorne aren't who you claim to be. In fact Victoria was investigating Emily's past."

Daniel snorted. His mother created some of the worst ideas ever.

"After my parents died, I went through dark times and went to Allenwood."

"What's Allenwood?" Daniel questioned.

"A maximum juvenile facility," Gordon answered.

"My last foster father abused me," Emily said, with no emotion, "I put a stop to it. It's why I dedicate myself to charity."

Suddenly, Bruce walked in. He looked worried.

"I heard what happened. That's sad Emily."

"It's a part of the past; you don't need to worry."

Emily and Bruce hugged. Emily let a year slip down her eye.

Commissioner Gordon hasn't seen Bruce since he sacrificed his Lambhorgini for Coleman Reese's life. Bruce acted more mature...could Emily be his one?

"Did you ever cross paths with Stevens?" Gunther asked.

"Once," Emily answered, "he was threatening to expose me to the Grayafter which was after he was shortly fired."

Daniel's fists went tense. His mother had gone too far.

"Where were you between 12 A.M and 6 A.M?" Gordon asked.

"I had a busy day yesterday so I went to sleep like Sleeping Beauty. This morning I went to the fish market."

Gunther went to Emily's fridge and opened it. There was a pack of salmon. The time that it was stamped was 5.36 A.M.

Bruce had thought this was a strange event. Somehow Emily was linked and he was intending to find out what and why. He would have to do his own private investigation.

"Thank you for your time Miss Thorne," Gunther announced before leaving with Gordon.

"Good night," Daniel said before leaving as well.

Bruce and Emily hugged each other.

* * *

Daniel stormed through Grayson Manor.

"What did she ever do to you?!"

Victoria was sitting on a chair.

"You mean Emily," Victoria corrected.

Daniel grew more frustrated.

"You sent the police after her! I'm not romantically involved with her-"

"Aren't you friends with her," Victoria shouted back, standing up.

"That's different," Daniel insisted, "why did you investigate her?"

"She came out of no where and has Bruce Wayne in a long trance. Not many women can do that to Bruce Wayne...successfully."

Daniel was frustrated. He just walked off, while Victoria rendered emotionless just watched her son go upstairs.

* * *

Bruce and Emily were sitting together on the couch, watching a movie. Bruce had his arm around Emily's shoulder. She rested her head back.

Outside, in the dark, Amanda was watching the couple.

* * *

Conrad was annoyed. His keys didn't fit in the lock. He knocked the door which was answered by Victoria. She didn't look amused.

"I had the locks changed," she answered when Conrad held his key.

"We have to unite for this investigation," Conrad stated, "locking me out won't do anything."

"Why was Frank's car found half a mile from here before he left to his deathbed? Where were you at Frank's murder?"

Conrad sighed.

"You think I'm capable of cold blood murder."

"If you're capable of killing a plane full of people and a couple who got winded in your plot, I shouldn't be surprised," Victoria snapped.

Lydia secretly overheard the whole conversation.

* * *

Emily went outside to burn the juvie photo of the real Emily Thorne, while Bruce was asleep.

As the photo burned, Emily threw it in the sea.

* * *

I hope this long chapter makes up for the wait. A big thanks to highlander348 and kindleflame5 for the idea and another big thank you to the readers and those who gave their opinions. If you want, send me ideas through reviewing or PM. I'm open for all ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry for not updating in a long time. I've had school and semester exams to study for. In my spare time, I've been relaxing. I WILL NOT abandon this story. I've missed writing and feel bad that I've not updated.

* * *

Many years earlier...

_It began to snow in the mountains of Tibet. A dojo on the top of the harsh terrain was the only thing in sight. The dojo was the secret location of the headquarters of the League of Shadows. _

_A young man with dark black hair looked out at the snowy view. The sky had grown very dark. The winds blew and raged on outside._

_"What are you thinking about Takeda?" A voice of another man asked._

_Takeda slowly turned to face the man who questioned him. The other man was about Takeda's age. He had brown hair and wore black armor. The other man was very well known throughout the League._

_"I feel that I should move back to Japan."_

_"Japan's your home; it's understandable Takeda."_

_"Don't think that I'd betray the League Ra's."_

_Ra's al Ghul smiled with amusement. Takeda was his right hand man but was very wary and cautious._

_"I'm not suggesting anything Takeda."_

_Takeda began thinking very thoughtfully. Ra's had never seen him so focused._

_"I have an idea…When I return to Japan I shall expand the League of Shadows even further."_

_"That's a noble idea," Ra's agreed._

_However, Takeda had more ideas and ideals in mind._

* * *

Present day...

Emily sat on the porch swing. She looked at a watch belonging to her father. The watch was given to him from Victoria. His love for her ultimately destroyed him. Emily's thoughts plagued her mind.

Suddenly, Emily heard Bruce coming to the porch. She quickly put the watch away and stared out toward the sea.

"Good morning," Bruce said with a smile on his face.

Emily smiled at him as he passed her a cup of coffee.

"Morning."

"I guess you're enjoying the sunrise."

"Yeah. It's just...peaceful."

The waves slowly came up at the beach and then shrank away. The sun shone upon the white sand.

"The Grayson's have some business thing soon."

Bruce drank his cup of coffee. Emily was immediately interested. Another opportunity to get to the Grayson's had just arrived.

"Are you going to it?" Emily asked with interest.

"No. I came here to relax and...be with you."

"You know how to make a girl feel good."

Bruce laughed. Emily kissed him and Bruce responded by adding a hug.

* * *

Ashley and Daniel were in the living room at Grayson Manor. Daniel felt so annoyed and embarrassed because of his mother's attitude. Ashley actually listened to him and that was good.

As usual Ashley was in some sophisticated look. Her hair was raised in a high ponytail and she wore a pink blouse and a short checkered skirt.

"Mom is really getting on my nerves because of her paranoia," Daniel sighed.

"We know what she's like," Ashley shivered.

"Come away with me Ash," Daniel answered with a begging like tone.

Ashley smiled. The couple got out of their chairs and walked past Lydia's room.

Lydia was awake and more determined to escape the bed and being a prisoner in Grayson Manor. She looked around the room in determination. Suddenly she heard Ashley and Daniel walk past.

"Ashley! Daniel!" Lydia hissed.

Ashley immediately responded to Lydia's call.

"Yes Lydia."

"Can you please get my wheelchair-"

"The doctors recommend you get rest Lydia," came the stern reply from Victoria Grayson.

Lydia looked annoyed. Since when could Victoria appear out of nowhere.

Daniel grabbed Ashley's hand and walked her away from the room.

Unknown to Daniel, Tyler was watching them.

"Hey," Tyler flirted.

"Nice to see you to Tyler," Ashley replied.

Daniel gave Tyler a death glare.

"Why don't you come and watch me and Danny play volleyball-"

"I've got errands to do for Mrs. Grayson."

Tyler looked bummed whilst Daniel smiled in victory.

* * *

Amanda had freshly woken up. It was good to get away from Emily's grip. In Amanda's opinion, Emily worried too much.

Why did Emily need to worry anyway; she had Bruce Wayne for God's sake.

Amanda wore a white t-shirt with grey sleeves which had the number 82 imprinted on and her long curly hair was down and also wore dark blue short shorts.

She walked to the pier, secretly hoping to meet Jack again.

Sure enough, Jack was cleaning the 'Amanda'. He looked distracted.

"The boat is handsome as it's captain," Amanda commented.

Jack looked up at her with a bit of surprise.

"Who's Amanda?…Ex girlfriend?…Friend?…"

"Childhood crush," Jack answered, "did you stay at Nolan's last night?"

"I found a motel."

Not too far away, Nolan was having a look at the fish that was sold at the pier. As he turned around to face the boats he saw Amanda and Jack talking.

Not good.

* * *

The Grayson's Business by the beach event was packed.

By the main tent was the volleyball game, Tyler referred to earlier. Daniel and Tyler had picked their own teams and were versing each other.

Ashley managed to have a few spare minutes and watched the game with amusement.

Emily wasn't too far from the events but kept a close eye when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"You've still got a problem Ems or should I say Ams" came Nolan's familiar voice.

Emily frowned but decided to listen.

"Don't tell me she didn't leave town."

"Ok. I'll tell you she's got a killer bod…Amanda's on the Amanda."

"Jack's boat?! I don't believe it."

"Believe it."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Emily then hung up and left to go to the pier.

* * *

Victoria had just left Lydia's bedroom.

One of the maids had opened the front door. Commissioner Gordon and Officer Blake were at the front with a squad of police officers.

"What's going on?!"

"We have the warrant to check your home Mrs. Grayson," John Blake announced.

Gordon sighed. Blake was very eager when it came to the job.

"We picked up Frank Stevens' phone signal last night and it was located here in the manor."

Victoria was shocked.

"That's impossible! Frank last called me outside of the manor."

"We know you had regular contact with Mr. Stevens before his death."

Flass walked right in front of Commissioner Gordon with the phone.

"I think I found it."

* * *

Bruce was at the Hamptons Bat Cave. It looked rather similar to the cave underneath Wayne Manor except it had no waterfalls.

Alfred arrived with morning tea. Bruce was on the Batcomputer.

He tried to search up the young woman he encountered at Frank Stevens' murder.

"I know who our murderess is now Alfred."

Alfred was rather amused.

"So what have you found?" Alfred asked.

"Her name is Amanda Clarke-"

"Amanda Clarke as in the daughter of David Clarke, the person who brought down Flight 197."

"Yep. That Amanda. She was institutionalised by Dr. Michelle Banks, the psychiatrist. After Dr. Banks she was adopted by a woman named Meredith Hayward. She stayed there until she burned down the house they lived in. This act caused Amanda to be sent to the Allenwood Juvenile Facility. Her roommate was…Emily Thorne."

"What a coincidence," Alfred answered with surprise.

"Indeed. It's as if Emily isn't telling me something."

Alfred looked at Bruce with concern whilst Bruce was in deeper thought.

* * *

Amanda was relaxing on the 'Amanda'. Jack had gone off for an errand meaning she was alone.

Emily was wearing a golden t-shirt with blue jeans.

"What do you think you're doing."

Amanda didn't look surprised. She smiled upon seeing Emily and sat up.

"Getting Vitamin D. You?"

"Why didn't you get on the plane?" Emily asked sternly with a slight glare.

"Security-"

"Why didn't you call?"

Amanda's smile was gone and she had a slightly worried look.

"I went to your house but you were busy with the Gotham Prince."

Emily sighed before sitting down. Bruce wasn't just "Gotham Prince"; he was Batman and by being the "World's Greatest Detective" he was probably pursuing Amanda now in regards to Frank's murder and clearing his name.

"I'm not busy now. What's wrong?"

"I'm tired of running. I need a break."

"I can get you one-"

"It's not what I want. I want friends. I want to stay here."

"It's at your own risk."

"Look who's talking. Why are you staying at the beach house."

"You can't stay," Emily stated.

"You can't tell me where to stay and get out of the way; you're blocking the sun. I might tell your Prince why you're really here at the Hamptons and what you really want."

Emily looked at Amanda coldly but decided to leave anyway. She knew Amanda wouldn't do anything…for now.

* * *

_Emily and Amanda were at a motel. They had agreed to swap identities and were testing each other about the other's life._

_"Why did my father go to prison?" Emily (real Amanda) asked._

_"He lent money to a terrorist organisation to down Flight 197."_

_"Ok."_

_There were papers scattered around the floor. Emily and Amanda had their passports with their new identities on it. _

_It was a laborious process to create their new lives; to live as the other._

_"Who's Jack Porter?" Emily (real Amanda) questioned._

_Amanda (real Emily) smirked._

_"The boy who you gave your dog, Sammy to."_

* * *

Nolan was at the Stowaway. He still saw Ananda outside and it made him uncomfortable. He decided to ring Emily.

"Looks like your talk with Miss Montauk didn't work."

"I know. She doesn't want to leave."

Nolan felt like laughing in Emily's face. Did she take no for an answer?

"I thought you didn't take 'no' for an answer."

"It's not that easy with her. I have to let her cool down before I approach her again."

"Elaborate Ems."

"I'll tell you later."

Emily then hung up the phone.

Nolan then realised he had one more thing to do.

He rang his on his phone again.

"This is your credit card fraud department…"

* * *

Tyler was at Grayson Manor. He was going through specific papers when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"5000 dollars addresses by Voya. What kink are you onto Ty?"

Tyler's expression instantly hardened. Nolan!

"The most expensive kind," Tyler answered hoping Nolan would go away as soon as possible.

"Why don't you come over and bring my stolen credit card with you."

It was always about money, wasn't it?

"Sure. I've some business to discuss with you as well."

* * *

Bruce had decided to go out tonight as Batman. Tonight he would have to be careful. The police were still high in the Hamptons.

"Your plan is to interrogate Miss Clarke and hand her to the police."

Bruce then faced Alfred with an amused expression.

"If life was only that easy."

Alfred lightly chuckled.

Bruce had prepared the Tumbler and then went to change in the Batsuit.

Batman opened the secret passage of the cave. He drove out of the cave in the Tumbler.

Alfred watched him to and hoped that he wouldn't get caught by the mysterious woman or the police.

* * *

"Thank you for the use of your car," Tyler said to Nolan.

The duo were at Nolan's house in his lavish study room. Nolan wasn't liking the bargaining between him and Tyler but knew it would be worth it for Emily's revenge.

Tyler then passed the stolen credit card back to Nolan.

"Common transaction like this makes you a thief."

"In the same logic it makes you a liar that you said that you would help me climb the ladder."

"You don't want to play this game with me Ty. I'm not like the stupid people you con."

"Con? I like you Nolan. I thought we had a mutually beneficial thing going on here. You said it yourself. Besides…I have every intention on paying you."

Nolan was getting a bit creeped out but he didn't show it.

"Transaction denied; cash only."

"Cash you shall have. All you have to do is become a client of Grayson Global by me. There's an investment recruiter at the house tomorrow. Investing 20 million."

"Is that all?" Nolan smirked, laughing a little.

Tyler didn't answer and looked serious.

"Pass," Nolan answered.

"Why don't you think about it a little more while we take a dip in the pool," Tyler said.

* * *

Batman arrived outside at the motel Amanda was staying in. He would have to be quick and discreet.

Batman cleverly unlocked the window of Amanda's room and stepped in. She wasn't in her bed.

The light was on in the bathroom. He heard her brushing her teeth.

Batman felt no need to hide. He had cleverly closed the window so Ananda wouldn't know how he came in.

Amanda walked back to her room. She saw a dark shape by the curtain.

Her eyes met Batman's.

"Batman!"

"Hello Miss Clarke. I believe we met the other night when you murdered Frank Stevens."

"So…you want to hand me to the police."

"You committed a crime."

Amanda looked at Batman with frustration.

"Don't underestimate me Bat," Amanda growled with anger.

Batman was very alert. He studied her body language carefully.

He calculated it perfectly. Amanda slowly came forward…then came at Batman very quickly.

Amanda was that quick, Batman only had time to block her incoming punch. Batman ducked and sweep kicked Amanda who quickly slid underneath him and kicked him in the groin.

She was good; he would give her that.

Ananda grew confident of her abilities. She pun leashed a series of quick punches but Batman blocked them and managed to go behind her. Immediately, Batman pinned Amanda to the floor.

"Why did you kill Frank Stevens?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

Amanda then head butted Batman and rolled away from his grip.

Batman had recovered from the head butt and Amanda stood up.

Amanda then kicked Batman. Batman grabbed her leg. She attempted to punch him but he grabbed her fist and pinned her to the wall. He held her more firmly and strongly.

"Tell me one last time-"

Someone began knocking on the door. Amanda smirked. She quickly kneed Batman. Batman dodged it and threw a smoke pellet on the ground.

The room was engulfed in smoke. Batman opened the window and went through. He also locked the window and disappeared in the night.

Amanda was coughing.

"Is everything alright?" A person on the other side of the door asked.

Immediately the fire alarm went off.

* * *

"You ok? I heard what happened last night," Jack asked the very next morning at the Stowaway.

"I'm fine," Amanda answered, "thank you for the drink."

"I wonder what Batman wanted from you."

"Same," Amanda lied.

She would have to investigate this…maybe Emily could help.

Jack smiled at her before walking her away.

"I heard what happened on this morning's news; care to explain?" Nolan whispered, "I'd also take the money Emily generously offered."

Nolan had taken a seat.

"Sorry. I like it here. The run in with Batman won't stop me from staying here."

"She wants you to go. When I want someone to go they go."

Amanda laughed. Nolan had no idea what she was capable of.

"In case you haven't noticed, I do things on my own terms. If Emily wants me gone, there's lots I can do to make sure she doesn't try it again."

* * *

Back at Nolan's house, Nolan was in the study room. He had cleverly tricked Tyler the night before.

He logged onto his computer and connected his mini camera to the computer to see what Tyler was up to.

Tyler held a piece of paper of some sort but it was all shredded. Nolan zoomed in to see what the paper was.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Nolan read, "everyone here tonight is a victim…the ruthless monsters Conrad and Victoria Grayson…"

* * *

Emily and Bruce were at Bruce's Hamptons house. Emily was rather interested in his life at Gotham particularly his childhood.

They sat in the dining room. On the ceiling hung a silver and gold chandelier.

"You know how to live," Emily smiled.

"I like going into different fashions for each of my holiday houses," Bruce smiled.

They both smiled at each other before Emily lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"What's Alfred making?"

"I have no clue. The man's a complete mystery when it comes to my dates."

"Should I help?-"

"He'll be fine. Your a guest in this house Em."

Suddenly Emily's phone rang.

"Gimme a few secs."

Emily walked away and answered the phone.

"Hello."

She walked on the porch of the house slowly.

"Multiple code reds Ems. Talented Mr. Hamptons somehow got a shredded speech by the unbreakable Lydia Davis. She planned to take down Conrad and Victoria at the Open Arms Gala by exposing their role in the conspiracy against your dad."

"You kidding me?! How did we not know about this?"

"As I recall we were a bit busy that night. Code Red number 2, the speech is sparking Tyler's curiosity and is searching up David Clarke. Do you think he could be onto you?"

"More likely he's going to try to blackmail Conrad and Victoria," Emily deduced.

"Why is he hitting me up for 20 mill when he's got a bigger pay date?"

"Wait…you should invest with him."

"What? You do it!"

"How am I going to explain it to Bruce?" Emily asked, hoping to catch Nolan out.

She saw Bruce via the window.

Thee was a brief pause.

"What's the plan?"

"Keep Tyler occupied until we find the speech and you can defund the investment before it closes."

"With Tyler's scheming and tendencies means we're playing a dangerous game here."

"I told you this isn't a game. I trusted you to take care of Tyler. If you can't handle-"

"I can handle him," Nolan protested, firmly.

"Then handle him," Emily quickly responded and then abruptly hung up the phone.

She was frustrated but she knew that she had to be patient. Everything would eventually fall to plan.

Emily then scrolled down the list of contacts on her phone. She chose the one on the bottom and called the number.

The person had answered rather quickly.

"Yes," a male voice answered.

"It's Emily Thorne…I need to see you."

* * *

The next day Amanda and Jack went on a boat ride whilst Declan was left to open the bar.

Declan was happy that Jack was with someone. He looked a lot happier since their father's death.

Before he could start, Charlotte rang.

"Did my Mom come see you last night?"

"She sure did," Declan answered.

"What did she say to you?"

"Look Charlotte," Declan sighed, remembering how Victoria nearly scared the hell out of him, "we really need to talk."

* * *

Conrad briskly walked inside Grayson Manor to Lydia's room. Conrad looked business like and was quite stern. He was an imposing figure. He carefully looked around when he closed the door.

"Conrad! Where have you been? Victoria's keeping me locked up in here," Lydia stated, startling Conrad a little.

Lydia looked a bit lost and confused.

"Why didn't you call me?" Conrad answered.

"That witch took my phone," Lydia pouted, "just get me out of here."

* * *

Jack and Amanda were on the boat. The boat was moving steadily on the sea. The wind had picked up.

Amanda enjoyed the scenery. When she saw Jack steer the boat she decided that she wanted to try.

"Can I try?"

"Sure."

Amanda steadily steered the boat. Jack was with her helping her the entire way.

Suddenly the two kissed. It was long and passionate.

* * *

Victoria was in her room alone. She looked at herself in the mirror. Victoria looked quite beautiful and youthful. Her hair was in its usual long wavy style. She wore a black dress and on her neck was a silver and gold necklace.

Charlotte then walked in. Her face looked tearful and upset. Charlotte's hair was very similar to Victoria's. Charlotte wore a grey-white coloured jumper with a white and pink skirt.

"You got what you wanted," Charlotte announced, "Declan broke up with me."

"Sweetheart are you alright?" Victoria asked with a stony but unamused attitude.

"No. I'm going to the movies with my friends Jill and Becca. I need friends right now."

"Charlotte," Victoria began, "I know how difficult it is for you to understand but in the long run it's for the best."

Victoria hugged Charlotte, whilst Charlotte looked on with a little tears in her eyes.

* * *

Downstairs at Grayson Manor, an important business event was in motion.

Daniel was talking to a Japanese man. Next to him was a woman who translated the conversation. The woman wore a pink dress and had dark brown hair.

"When I was a kid my parents took me to Disneyland in Japan. I've been wanting to go back there ever since."

The man looked rather amused. He had black hair which was neatly done. He wore a black business suit with the same colour tie along with a white shirt.

The woman translated what Daniel said to the ban in Japanese.

Emily and Bruce arrived at the event. Emily was wearing a white dress and her golden coloured hair was nearly brushed and curled in its usual state. Bruce wore a dark blue suit with a matching tie and a white shirt.

"I gathered you're interested in the Japanese company," Bruce asked.

"I learnt Japanese and heard of the man who runs the wealthiest company. It's a good chance to meet him."

Daniel saw Emily and Bruce walk up. He was a little bit surprised.

"Hello Bruce. Hello Emily. What are you guys doing here."

"We were interested in meeting the man who runs the wealthiest company in Japan," Bruce smiled.

"Well then. This is him," Daniel answered referring to the man he was talking to, "this is Satoshi Takeda, the CEO of Japan's largest resource company."

Bruce then shakes hands with Takeda.

"This is Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises and his girlfriend, Emily Thorne."

The woman then translated in Japanese to Takeda.

Takeda spoke in Japanese back.

The woman translated back in English. To Bruce:

"He says she's beautiful and that your a lucky man Mr. Wayne."

"Why thank you Mr. Takeda."

Emily smiled then spoke to Takeda in Japanese.

Daniel looked surprised while Bruce smiled with amusement.

"I'll show Takeda the bar," Emily said, "and we'll speak more Japanese."

"We can talk about some company team ups Bruce," Daniel responded.

Bruce agreed. He and Daniel along with the woman translator then walked away whilst Emily lead Takeda to the bar.

"I fear I'm losing control," Emily sighed with a bit of shame.

Takeda listened to his students very carefully.

"As you were warned revenge is a stony path," Takeda remained her in English.

Emily nodded and then saw Victoria walk down the stairs. Takeda turned to see where Emily was looking.

"Remember, inside the viper's nest you are a viper to."

"How can I be of service."

"The Batman has been sighted in the Hamptons. I uncovered his identity; it's Bruce Wayne."

Takeda didn't look surprised. It didn't bother him in the slightest.

"You don't look surprised."

"Bruce Wayne was under the tutelage of the League of Shadows, an organisation dedicated to fighting crime and bringing the balance."

"How do you know of this League?" Emily asked with genuine curiosity.

"In my younger days I was a part of the Shadows. I left to branch the Shadows to Japan and to teach about revenge to students such as yourself and Amanda Clarke."

"Amanda has returned to the Hamptons. She's a danger to my plans Takeda."

Takeda smiled with amusement and wonder. Most students were gullible and naive but not Emily Thorne. She was very clever and could probably figure this out for herself.

"Be careful Emily and mind your surroundings."

"Takeda, there's another thing that I ask."

"What is it?"

"Why did Bruce join the Shadows then leave them?"

"He wanted revenge because of his parents' murder but eventually he left that path and pursued diplomatic justice."

Her story and Bruce's sounded similar but what caused Bruce to change his mind?

Takeda wouldn't know but that would just leave Emily wondering.

* * *

Nolan had arrived at the same event searching for Tyler. It was time for a takedown. Nolan found Tyler flirting with Ashley. Truth be told it was disgusting.

"I need to talk to you Ty."

Tyler looked pissed but listened to Nolan anyway.

Nolan led Tyler to the pool house where he stayed with Daniel.

"If I'm going to cut you a cheque tonight we're doing it under a few conditions," Nolan sighed.

"Whatever you want," Tyler briskly answered.

"Don't ever lie to me or steal from me again," Nolan warned.

"You have my word."

"We're going to need more than that. I want us to spend a little quality time together."

"I'm at your service," Tyler reassured.

"Good, I'll leave it to you next week."

"Perfect. You won't regret it," Tyler said, whilst leaving at the same time.

Nolan had to quickly think of something for Tyler to fall into his trap.

"A little thank you," Nolan pleaded.

"Of course…20 million of them."

The door opened as Tyler began to kiss Nolan.

The shattering of glass was immediately heard. Tyler broke from the kiss to face Ashley, who looked shocked.

"Oh. My. God."

"Nice dress Ash," Nolan commented with a smirk.

Ashley then quickly walked away.

"Ashley!" Tyler went after her.

Nolan smiled to himself. Tyler was down; he had no chances with Ashley and his reputation would be tarnished.

Wouldn't Ems be proud of him.

Nolan then searched Tyler's bag for the shredded speech. He found it and then took it with him as he let the pool house.

* * *

In the evening, the last guest was leaving and Conrad said good bye as Victoria went to Lydia's room.

When Victoria opened the door there was no Lydia.

"Yeah, I moved her out earlier this evening while you were busily stabbing people in the back," Conrad casually answered.

Victoria felt like sneering. Typical Conrad to save the day. Victoria turned to face Conrad and walked towards him.

"Where did you send her?"

"Somewhere safe…away from you."

"Don't you mean away from us," Victoria corrected.

"Oh there is no "us" Victoria…not anymore."

Conrad then left the house.

* * *

Emily was prepared to go to sleep. Bruce went home but promised to come back tomorrow. Emily was glad that she was alone tonight; she needed to think and clear her head.

As she was easy to get changed into her pyjamas, someone knocked on the door. Emily who it could be at this hour.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Jack.

"Hi," Emily smiled.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I stopped by so late."

"No it's fine. Is everything ok?" Emily asked concerned.

Jack was rather calm.

"Yeah…everything's great. Remember how I told you about the girl who used to live here with her dad?"

"Yeah of course."

"You know Nolan's friend from the pool. It's her; that girl. I told her that she can trust you."

Emily suddenly became crestfallen.

What had Amanda done?

Speaking of the devil, Amanda appeared. She smiled at Jack and Emily.

"You mind if I show her the swing that her dad built?"

Emily had been distracted by Amanda's sudden arrival.

"No," she whispered.

"Emily this is Amanda a very old close friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you Amanda," Emily said, shaking Amanda's hand.

The words were sour on her tongue. It pained to say them.

"Jack had the nicest things to say about you," Amanda played along, "I'm so happy my home's in good hands."

Jack and Amanda closely held hands and walked away.

Jack was her closest best friend; she was the real Amanda.

How could Amanda compromise herself like this?

It felt as if she was getting stabbed. The emotional pain. The betrayal. The lie. The secrets.

Emily was shocked.

She knew that the couple would come back soon to sit on the swing.

* * *

_"Take care of yourself," Emily reminded Amanda._

_The juvie friends were in a motel room bidding their good byes and to wish each other luck to live in the other's life._

_"It's ok," Amanda responded._

_"Good bye Amanda," Emily said, feeling a bit weird by calling someone else her own name._

_"Good bye Emily."_

_The two girls hugged each other good bye. When Amanda left, Emily got out a note from Warden Stiles which was in her Infinity Box and also withdrew her phone._

_The note read:_

_If you choose this path and I hope you won't, call this number first.__His name is Satoshi: __011+ 8652 471 __…Fukushuu_

_Emily rang the number. Satoshi immediately answered it._

_"It's Emily Thorne; I'm ready to start my training."_

_"It's time for you go to Japan," Satoshi Takeda answered._

_"I'll leave tomorrow."_

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; it took a whole to write._**

**_I didn't mind Amanda but I felt that Emily pushed her around too much on the show so I decided to make her an equal to Emily so there'll be tension between them. Jack has no idea…_**

**_Also if you read the scene when Batman and Amanda fought, Batman's going to have some revelations. You can guess what about and how it relates to Emily._**

**_Thanks for reading :) and apologies for the long update _**


End file.
